l'amant réticent
by Bruniblondi
Summary: L'un est Avocat et Vampire, l'autre est Protecteur et homme. Tous les séparent et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Réunion du Conseil des Princeps.

C'était dur, très dur d'être ici à regarder ce mâle qui essayait de détruire tout ce en quoi il croyait, de le voir s'allier aux ennemis du Roi. Saxton regardait son père et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Etait-ce vraiment le même mâle qui lui avait dire lui faire honte ? Qu'il bafouait l'honneur de sa lignée ? Et même de la Race ? Tyhm, fils de Greghor était son père, il l'avait élevé, lui avait inculqué les valeurs de la Glyméra ou avait en tout cas essayé de le faire. Saxton savait que son père ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais même après qu'il l'eut renié, le jeune avocat pensait, espérait que le mâle était fier de la carrière de son fils unique. Ou au moins avait du respect pour. La chute était rude. Saxton écouta Aléna descendre en flammes les manigances de Tyhm et Xcor, regarda Kayla leur couper définitivement l'herbe sous le pied. Il se sentait glacé. Se détournant, il croisa le regard du protecteur brun. Quelque chose sembla passer entre eux. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Mais Saxton était trop anesthésié pour tenter de comprendre ou seulement s'y intéresser. Un terrible grondement se fit entendre, mettant fin à toutes les conversations et imposant le silence. Saxton n'y prêta pas attention. Quand la Vierge Scribe ordonna à tous les civils de rentrer chez eux, il se demanda vaguement s'il était concerné. Il sursauta quand la voix d'Aléna claqua.

- Brock !

Le protecteur brun s'approcha.

- Emmène Saxton et Tyhm. Protège Saxton et si Tyhm éternue seulement sans ta permission, je veux que tu ramènes sa tête au Roi.

- Oui Unique, avec plaisir, susurra le protecteur.

Brock attrapa le traitre par la nuque, l'amena à côté de Saxton, attrapa celui-ci par le bras et les transporta… ailleurs. Saxton n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester, n'en avait pas éprouvé l'envie non plus d'ailleurs. Il fut légèrement désorienté quand ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Ou une salle de jeux avec des fauteuils. Inclinables, les fauteuils. L'avocat eut l'impression d'être dans l'appartement d'un étudiant. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit que c'était le genre d'endroit ou Blay se sentirait à l'aise, Qhuinn à ses côtés. Il secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées à temps pour voir Brock trainer son père jusqu'à une porte qu'il supposait être celle de l'entrée. Elle ouvrait sur un couloir.

- Mickey ! Beugla Brock.

Le vampire s'attendait à voir apparaitre un homme petit, voir chétif. Le nom le laissait supposer. Il recula devant la montagne de muscles exsudant l'agressivité qui se présenta à la porte.

- Quoi ? Grogna le dénommé Mickey.

- Met moi ça au frais, ordonna le protecteur brun.

Tyhm devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et couina quand l'immense homme le jeta sur son épaule.

- Quel cellule? grogna encore le Mastodonte.

- La plus sordide que tu puisses trouver, dit Brock, c'est un traitre.

Une lueur d'anticipation brilla dans les yeux de Mickey.

- Ne t'excite pas, le prévint le brun. On le garde juste au frais. Aléna passera le chercher plus tard.

- Elle va revenir ? S'étonna l'autre protecteur.

- Evidemment. Pourquoi ne reviendrait elle pas ?

- Et bien, vu ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, j'aurai cru qu'elle mettrait les voiles encore une fois.

Brock étrécit les yeux.

- Encore une fois ? répéta-t-il calmement.

- Elle s'est barré pendant 20 ans je te rappelle.

Brock s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver quasiment collé à l'autre. Bien que Mickey fasse plus de 30 centimètres et 30 kilos de plous que le jeune homme, il recula.

- Pour ta gouverne, Aléna ne s'est pas barrée et les coups de fouet n'étaient pas une punition. C'était un sacrifice, expliqua le jeune homme. Tu ne la connais pas. Tu es arrivé seulement quelques jours avant son départ.

- Calme-toi.

- Aléna prend toujours part à l'entrainement quand elle est ici. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle te mette au tapis. Maintenant, dégage !

Brock rentra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte.

- Quel connard ! grogna-t-il.

Il alla d'un pas rageur jusqu'au bar et se servit un verre de Whisky.

- Tu veux un verre ? proposa-t-il à Saxton.

- Comment ?

L'avocat sursauta. Il était reparti dans ses pensées. Dès qu'il avait vu le protecteur Mickey, il avait cru qu'il venait pour exécuter sn père. Le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas l'avait soulagé et en même temps, rendu perplexe. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte claquer. Aussi la question du protecteur l'avait-il pris au dépourvu.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui redemanda Brock.

- Heu, non, rien. Je vous remercie.

- Allez, fais pas tant de manière.

- Je ne fais pas de manière, je vous assure.

- Alors, commence donc par me tutoyer, lui dit Brock avec un clin d'œil.

Saxton cligna des yeux. Un clin d'œil ? Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil ?

- Allez Sax, on n'est pas aussi formel ici. Détend toi, que diable !

- Heu... Si vous… si tu veux.

Le protecteur vint l'observer très intensément.

- Quoi ? demanda le vampire, mal à l'aise.

- Je vérifiais que me tutoyer ne te tuait pas.

- Hahaha, très drôle.

- Hé oui, je suis un mec bourré d'humour.

Malgré lui, Saxton sourit. Un vrai sourire. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé ?

- Tu as parlé de coup de fouet, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Brock perdit son sourire et soupira.

- On peut changer les choses. Mais nous n'en avons pas forcément le droit, expliqua t'il. Parfois, nous le faisons quand même. Dans ces cas-là, nous faisons ce que nous appelons un sacrifice. Il faut qu'il soit douloureux et qu'il nous affaiblisse. Je crois que nous n'en avions pas eu depuis des siècles.

Brock vida son verre d'un trait et s'en resservit un autre.

- Alors Aléna a reçu des coups de fouet parce qu'elle a changé quelque chose ? demanda Saxton en fronçant les sourcils.

Et soudain, il eut une illumination.

- La Reine, Mary et Payne ! s'exclama t'il.

Le protecteur hoca la tête.

- Et parce qu'elle a changé le destin, Aléna a reçu 10 coups de fouet de chaque protecteur, murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

- Combien y a-t-il de protecteurs ? demanda le vampire, hésitant.

Il avait l'étrange impression que la réponse lui laissait un arrière-gout amer.

- 283.

- Sainte Vierge de l'Au-Delà !

Saxton se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils. 2830 coups de fouet ! Aléna avait supporté ça pour… Pour quelle raison avait elle fait cela ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Nul n'échappe aux règles, dit tristement Brock. Encore moins quand vous êtes celle qui les a mis en place.

- Aléna a décidé que chaque changement donnait lieu à des coups de fouet ?

- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, protesta le protecteur. Trois protecteurs sont choisis et ils décident de la sentence. Au début, ils voulaient enfermer Aléna un mois dans une cellule de privation sensorielle pendant un mois.

- ce n'est pas mieux, protesta l'avocat.

- C'est vrai, mais Aléna leur a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qu'elle avait des choses à faire. C'est elle qui a proposé le fouet et le nombre de coups par personne. Les autres ont acceptés.

Brock avait pâli en racontant ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? répéta Saxton.

- Nous guérissons vite, expliqua le jeune homme. Plus vite que les vampires.

- Mais quand même, commença le vampire.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme noire, grande et les yeux noirs se tenait sur le seuil.

- Brock ! Ramène ton cul dans le hall, ça barde !

- Qui ?

- Aléna et Larkham.

Le protecteur attrapa Saxton par le bras.

- Viens !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Je n'ai pas envie que 'Unique m'arrache la tête.

EN un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall avec des dizaines d'autres protecteurs.

Aléna et Larkham se faisaient face. Et la Protectrice avait l'air furax.

- Ne m'ordonne plus jamais de ne pas participer à un combat ! hurla-t-elle.

- Al ! Bordel, tu es blessée ! Hurla à son tour Larkham.

D'un revers de la main, elle envoya le jeune homme s'écraser contre un mur de l'autre côté du Hall.

- Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre ! Ne m'empêche plus jamais de combattre !

Aléna se détourna et parti. Brock la rattrapa.

- Unique...

- Pas maintenant !

- Mais Unique…

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux enflammés.

- J'ai dit : Pas maintenant, bordel !

Elle repartit. Saxton rejoignit le protecteur.

- Brock ?

- On dirait que tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, soupira t'il.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Brock soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi se retrouverait il toujours à faire le baby-sitter ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était avec Sophia, la fille de l'empereur de… De quel endroit déjà ? Bah, aucune importance. Le fait est qu'il avait encore pensé avec son cerveau sud plutôt qu'avec son cerveau Nord. S'il avait réfléchi deux minutes, il ne se serait pas retrouvé au lit avec cette fille chaude comme la braise et n'aurait pas créé d'incident diplomatique, comme le lui avait expliqué Larkham. Il avait fallu trois heures d'un long sermon au protecteur pour lui expliquer ça. Enfin, au moins, cette fois, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Aucune chance qu'il se retrouve au lit avec Saxton. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vampire. Même s'il devait reconnaitre que le mec était plutôt un beau spécimen. Euh… Hein ? Bon, en fin de compte, peut être que l'abstinence pour éviter de faire une connerie, en était une de connerie, justement. Il allait promener le vampire le temps qu'Aléna se calme, la choper au vol, ramener le beau gosse, heu le mâle, enfin Saxton chez lui et se trouver une minette peu farouche dans le premier bar venu. Ouais, bon plan.

- Ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter ? demanda-t-il à l'avocat.

- Je veux bien, acquiesça Saxton. Où sommes-nous ?

- Au Quartier Général des Protecteurs, mon ami.

Saxton promena un regard étonné autour de lui. L'endroit ne donnait pas l'impression d'être le QG de quoique ce soit. On aurait plutôt dit l'un de ces buildings de Wall Street. Il y avait un coin détente avec de profonds fauteuils et canapés entourés de plantes vertes. Dans le fond du Hall, 4 gigantesques ascenseurs desservaient les étages. Il y avait même un comptoir d'accueil avec pas moins de 6 réceptionnistes, hommes et femmes à parts égales. C'était un lieu où on imaginait plus facilement trouvé juristes ou financiers que de puissants protecteurs. Saxton en fit la remarque.

- C'est vrai, convint Brock. Aléna a conçu l'immeuble ainsi.

- C'est Aléna qui a dessiné le bâtiment ? S'étonna le vampire.

Le protecteur se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te raconter ça, avoua t'il.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il déclara :

- Eh bien, elle ne l'a pas interdit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Saxton y répondit tout de même.

- Elle ne l'a pas autorisé non plus.

- Certes, mais dans la mesure où je ne me risquerais pas à lui poser une question dans l'état où elle se trouve, je vais partir du principe qu'elle serait d'accord.

- Il vaut mieux demander pardon que l'autorisation ? Ironisa l'avocat.

- C'est ma devise, rigola Brock. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter la partie administrations.

Le vampire se laissa guider vers les ascenseurs. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans qu'ils aient besoin d'appuyer sur un quelconque bouton d'appel.

- Ca n'arriverait pas dans la vraie vie, remarqua Saxton.

- Nous sommes dans la vraie vie, protesta Brock. Mais tu as raison. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il n'y a jamais besoin d'attendre. Aléna a vraiment bien fait les choses quand elle a conçu notre QG.

- Cela fait deux fois que tu dis ça, mais tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué comment Aléna a fait.

Saxton se découvrait plein de curiosité pour cet endroit. Depuis quand n'en avait-il pas ressenti ? Depuis quand avait-il été comme anesthésié, traversant son existence sans vraiment la vivre ? Il aurait pu répondre, depuis sa rupture avec Blay. Mais l'honnêteté le poussait à admettre que c'était arrivé bien avant. Quand il avait commencé à cacher ses sentiments à son beau Guerrier, taisant son amour et sa souffrance, sachant que le doux sentiment n'était pas payé de retour. Il se força à se détourner de ses sombres pensées en se concentrant sur la réponse de son guide.

- En fait, Aléna l'a pensé, imaginé dans son esprit et il a surgi, expliqua Brock, tandis qu'ils entraient dans la cabine.

- Attend ! s'exclama Saxton en posant la main sur le bras du protecteur. Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle a fait cet endroit à partir de rien ?

Le brun opina. Mais il n'était plus vraiment à la conversation. Son attention était entièrement concentrée sur la main du vampire posé sur son bras. Une chaleur insidieuse partait de ce point de contact pour se répandre dans son corps, atteignant son entre jambe avec la détermination d'un missile à tête chercheuse. Son sexe prit vie en une seconde. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. L avait bien sur déjà eu des érections. Mais jamais comme ça, jamais aussi vite. D'habitude il lui en fallait un peu plus qu'une main posée sur son bras. Et pourtant, en cet instant, il n'était pas loin de gémir. Le protecteur dut se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche. Merde, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? 8 mois d'abstinence ne pouvait pas l'affecter à ce point, si ? Et le mâle qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son trouble. Etait-ce un bien ou un mal ? Brock n'en savait rien et s'en moquait royalement. Pour l'instant, rien ne comptait plus que cette main qui le touchait. Il était sûr que si Saxton bougeait sa main, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il aurait l'orgasme de sa vie. Le vampire poussa soudain une exclamation qui le força à se concentrer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Il y a 247 étages ?

- Les 47 premiers sont pour les salles de conférences et les bureaux, expliqua le brun.

- Les salles de conférences et les bureaux ? répéta le blond, de plus en plus ahuris, en retirant sa main.

Brock en fut étrangement déçu.

- Vois-nous comme une entreprise dont tous les protecteurs seraient les employés. Nous n'avons pas d'objectif autre que celui d'aider le plus de monde possible et de virer les démons de notre côté, bien sûr. Pour ça, les gens viennent nous voir, nous les assistons et combattons pour ou avec eux.

- Et les gens viennent toujours à vous ?

- Non, dans environ 63.58% des cas, c'est nous qui détectons le problème en premier.

- 6.58% ? C'est précis.

- La faute à Kayla, rigola Brock. La petite blonde que tu as vue à la réunion. Elle adore les chiffres et aime tout ranger dans des petites cases. Si elle n'était pas devenue protectrice, elle serait toujours statisticienne.

- Elle n'a pas toujours été une protectrice ? S'étonna l'avocat.

Brock lui jeta un regard oblique.

- Désolé, Sax, mais ça, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Le vampire en fut étonné, mais n'insista pas.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Saxton, vous fonctionnez comme une entreprise.

- Oui. Non, corrigea-t-il très vite, plutôt comme une association à but non lucratif.

- Mais si vous n'avez aucun revenu, comment faites-vous fonctionner cet endroit ? Questionna Saxton en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Le protecteur allait répondre quand une tornade rose lui sauta dessus. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas et se stabilisa en retenant le fardeau qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Saxton se rendit compte que c'était une gamine d'environ 5 ou 6 ans. Elle était en rose de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses chaussures en passant par sa salopette et son T-shirt.

- Tonton Brock ! hurla la gamine.

- Illa, mon poussin. Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? S'horrifia-t-il.

Mais Saxton voyait les yeux du brun pétiller de malice. Avant que le poussin puisse réponde, une voix féminine s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Illa ! Espèce de petit démon, ou est-ce que tu es passée ?

Le petit démon en question gloussa dans les bars de son oncle.

- Je me suis évadée, souffla-t-elle. Maman voulait que je dessine mais c'est d'un barbant. Je veux m'entrainer mais tu connais mes parents, hein oncle Brock ?

Le vampire fut étonné de la maturité de la gamine. Il n'y connaissait rien en enfant, bien sûr, mais le peu qu'il savait lui faisait dire que cette enfant devait être plus vieille que ce qu'elle paraissait.

- Ah te voilà !

L'avocat tourna la tête et vit arriver à grand pas, une jeune femme aux cheveux… bleus ? Le père avait il les cheveux verts ?

- Hé Brock, comment va ? S'enquit la nouvelle arrivante.

- Bien et toi ? répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Ça irait beaucoup mieux si une certaine demoiselle voulait bien faire ce que je lui dis, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un regard sévère braqué sur sa fille.

- Maman, soupira Illa.

- Pas de ça avec moi, jeune demoiselle. Tu sais très bien ce que dit le règlement.

La gamine leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupire mélodramatique et récita sur un ton découragé :

- Pas plus de deux heures d'entrainement par jour pour les enfants de moins de quatre ans.

- Donc ? Insista la jeune mère.

- Je dois encore attendre 6 mois pour pouvoir passer à quatre heures par jour. Ô joie, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

La gamine gigota pour descendre des bras de son oncle et reparti vers le bureau de sa mère en trainant les pieds, sous les yeux ébahis de Saxton. Brock éclata de rire.

- Elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, on dirait, rigola t'il.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, soupira la jeune femme. Par l'Unique, cette gamine aura ma peau !

Elle soupira.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

- Oh, pardon. Ro, je te présente Saxton, un vampire. Sax, voici Rowena, une protectrice.

Ils échangèrent les « enchanté » d'usage, puis le juriste posa la question qui lui brulait la langue.

- Votre fille n'a vraiment que trois ans et demi ?

Rowena éclata de rire.

- Je sais, ça surprend toujours les Normaux. Nos enfants sont toujours plus avancés que ceux des autres, expliqua-t-elle.

- Les Normaux ? Questionna encore Saxton.

Il était avocat, mais par la Vierge Scribe, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait eu besoin de poser autant de questions pour comprendre une situation.

Ce fut Brock qui répondit.

- Les Normaux sont ceux qui ne sont pas des protecteurs, dit-il. Un peu comme les Moldus dans Harry Potter.

- Mais pourquoi « les Normaux » ? Insista Saxton. Ça donne l'impression que vous ne l'êtes pas, répondit Rowena. Mais comme le dit l'Unique, en quoi cela nous empêche-t-il d'être « extraordinaire » ?

Les deux protecteurs éclatèrent de rire. Le vampire ne comprit pas la plaisanterie et n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de la comprendre. Kayla, le visage éclairé par un sourire des plus sadique, sortit d'un des ascenseurs.

- On dirait un chat qui a trouvé un bol de crème juste à côté d'un poisson tout frais, sourit Rowena.

- Encore mieux que ça, jubila la petite blonde. Aléna a choppé Mickey dans la salle d'entrainement au combat.

- Hors de question de rater ça, décréta Brock.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Visiblement la plupart des protecteurs pensaient comme Brock. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Saxton constata que les gradins entourant trois des côtés de l'espace de combat étaient presque combles. Elselinne leur faisait de grands signes pour qu'ils viennent la rejoindre. Un immense noir aux longs cheveux blancs se tenait à ses côtés. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et profitèrent du spectacle. Et quel spectacle. Le protecteur se contentait de foncer sur Aléna. Il comptait visiblement sur la force brute alors que la jeune femme s'appuyait sur sa technique irréprochable et son expérience. Mickey ne la toucha pas une seule fois, mais Aléna l'envoyait bouler avec la régularité d'un métronome. Elle se paya même le luxe de jouer les matadors et la foule rugit un « Olé » hilare. Le vampire ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans le fait de voir quelqu'un se prendre une raclée. Il en avait lui-même pris une, un peu plus d'un an auparavant et n'avait pas trouvé cela drôle. Mais peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il en avait été la victime. Aurais-ce été différent s'il avait été l'agresseur ? Saxton y réfléchit quelques secondes. Non, ça ne changerait rien. La violence ne l'amusait pas.

En quelques minutes, Mickey se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, le pied de la Protectrice appuyé sur son dos. Malgré tous ses efforts, la montagne de muscles n'arrivait pas à faire bouger Aléna.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es un protecteur et pas un boulet de démolition ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

Mickey proféra une insulte particulièrement vicieuse.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? S'étonna-t-elle. Très bien. Plus de missions pour toi tant que tu n'auras pas acquis un peu de technique, lui dit-elle en le laissant se relever.

Elle s'éloigna et jeta par-dessus son épaule, la voix rendue cassante par le mépris :

- Et un peu de cervelle.

Ne lui prêtant plus la moindre attention, elle rejoignit le groupe composé par Brock, Saxton, Elselinne et le grand noir.

- Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tronche, marmonna-t-elle.

- Content de te revoir, lui jeta le noir avec un grand sourire.

- On s'est déjà revu l'autre jour, Sorchac, lui rappela Aléna avec un sourire moqueur.

Sorchac parut mal à l'aise. La Protectrice remarqua alors Saxton.

- Saxton ? Mais que fais-tu encore ici ?

Le juriste n'eut pas le temps de répondre, seulement de crier « ATTENTION ! »

Mais la jeune femme s'était déjà retournée et avait arrêté d'une seule main le poing que Mickey lui destinait.

- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? Soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle lui broya le poing. Saxton entendit distinctement les os du protecteur se briser et grimaça de dégoût, mais fut apparemment le seul.

- Tu es viré ! Lui asséna-elle. Les protecteurs n'ont pas besoin de tête brûlée dans ton genre.

D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, elle le rejeta au loin.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire ! hurla Mickey dès qu'il put se remettre debout, avec l'aide d'un mur. Tu n'es rien ici.

- Oh merde ! murmura Elsie.

- Pouvait pas fermer sa gueule ? Marmonna Brock.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'affola Saxton.

- Aléna a d'immenses pouvoirs, expliqua Sorchac, et elle n'en veut pas. Elle aimerait beaucoup n'être rien.

Aléna fixait l'ancien protecteur, les yeux flamboyants.

- Tu crois que ça me plait ? demanda t'elle d'une voix menaçante. Tu crois vraiment que j'aime ce que je suis ? Ou ce que je dois faire ?

- Si ça ne te plait pas, personne ne te retiens, ricana Mickey.

- Je l'ai fait. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai été ramené ici. Et jamais à ma demande. Contrairement à toi, le pouvoir ne me tente pas plus que ça. En même temps, quand on voit ce que qui devient protecteur quand je ne suis pas là, dit-elle, sarcastique, je vais éviter de prendre des vacances. Foutez-moi ça dehors ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle fit rouler les muscles de sa nuque et lança de manière que tous l'entendent.

- Nos ennemis se sont alliés à ceux des vampires. Brock sera stationné en permanence dans leur dimension et 3 autres protecteurs seront également présent par roulement. Voyez Larkham pour le planning.

Se tournant vers Brock, elle ajouta :

- Ramène Saxton et le traître au Roi et installe toi là-bas.

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle sortit.

Brock attrapa Saxton par le bras et un courant électrique le traversa. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une petite nana peu farouche. Et vite ! En attendant, il avait son ordre de mission.

- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, dit-il au vampire.

Saxton aurait voulu poser des questions pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais la main du protecteur sur son bras annihilait ses capacités de réflexion. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pas même avec Blay. Par la Vierge de l'Estompe ! Mais pourquoi pensait-il au Guerrier à cet instant ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Absolument rien ! Il aimait Blay, alors que Brock lui était complètement indifférent. Un mouvement de son sexe prenant vie vint le contredire. Non ! C'était impossible ! Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Même si le vampire croyait au sexe en guise de moyen pour se sortir de ses sentiments envers le Guerrier, il ne voulait pas de ce mâle-là. Jamais. Trop dangereux, trop semblable à son Guerrier. Même s'il devait bien admettre que les deux mâles n'avaient que ça en commun. Du moins pour ce qu'il en savait. Mais physiquement, Blay et Brock n'auraient pu être plus dissemblables. Saxton secoua la tête et se dégagea de cette main qui le troublait. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette direction. Il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Absolument aucune !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Quand Saxton et Brock entrèrent dans le Manoir, Tyhm inconscient sur l'épaule du protecteur, Fritz leur apprit que le Roi s'était rendu à la clinique et que la Reine s'était réveillée. L'avocat poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que la Reine ne se réveillerait pas ? S'étonna le protecteur.

- C'est ce que pensait le médecin de la Race, en effet, confirma le vampire. Aléna n'a donné aucune explication, aussi…

- Vous avez imaginé le pire, conclut Brock. Elle n'a pas changé. Elle fait les choses comme elle l'entend, ce n'est pas un mal bien sûr. Mais elle n'explique jamais rien et ensuite, s'étonne quand on ne comprend pas.

Il soupira.

- Enfin, c'est fait maintenant.

Zsadist descendit les escaliers et vint vers eux, interrompant la conversation.

- Je me charge de lui, gronda-t-il en désignant le traitre.

Brock se déchargea de son fardeau et le vampire aux marques d'esclave le chargea sur sa propre épaule.

- L'exécution aura lieu demain une heure avant l'aube, déclara t'il en regardant Saxton. As-tu une préférence pour le bourreau ?

L'avocat le regarda, l'air désemparé.

- Faut-il vraiment que je choisisse ? Souffla-t-il.

- Je peux le faire, si tu veux, proposa Brock.

- Non, intervint Z. C'est un traitre à la couronne et la Race. C'est une affaire de vampires.

Le protecteur leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

- Je… Comment… ? Balbutia Saxton.

Zsadist braqua un regard étonnement doux et compréhensif sur le vampire.

- Il sera décapité et son corps laissé au soleil. Pas de cérémonie de l'Estompe, évidemment.

Pas de cérémonie de l'Estompe. Saxton ferma les yeux. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Le mâle ne passerait pas dans l'Au-Delà, ne connaitrait jamais le repos. Il était condamné à une éternité de souffrance et d'errance. Il comprenait bien sûr. Son père était un traitre, il ne méritait rien d'autre. Mais c'était dur, incroyablement dur. Sa voix se fit hésitante quand il demanda :

- Serait-ce trop demander, messire Zsadist, que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez ?

- Je le ferai, acquiesça le vampire. Seras tu présent ?

- Je… Non… Non, je ne serais pas présent, déclara-t-il avant de monter les escaliers comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses.

Brock regarda Saxton disparaitre à l'étage, l'âme étreinte par un pressentiment dont il n'arriva pas à déterminer la nature. Il reporta son attention sur Zsadist qui le regardait, les yeux emplis d'une perspicacité que le protecteur ne se sentait ni d'affronter ni de comprendre.

- Je représenterais Saxton lors de l'exécution, déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement le vampire.

- Parce que je le dois, fut la réponse tout aussi simple que lui donna le jeune homme.

Sans plus s'attarder, Brock quitta le Manoir. Il avait une frustration sexuelle à évacuer d'urgence s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme sauter sur Saxton, par exemple.

**Une heure après le coucher du soleil.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » se demandait Brock.

Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Saxton, la main levée, prêt à frapper. Sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Il aurait pu aller dans la chambre que Fritz lui avait attribuée, mais il en était incapable. Là encore, impossible d'expliquer pourquoi. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il était allé dans un bar et avait dragué un joli petit lot plus que désireuse de trouver un endroit discret ou explorer avec lui leur attirance. Seulement il s'était vite rendu compte qu'au niveau physique, rien ne se passait. Alors qu'il trouvait la demoiselle absolument charmante avec tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait, Popol –ce traitre- avait décrété que non, pas moyen, il ne bougerait pas. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'un truc dans le genre lui arrivait. Il avait donc planté la minette interloquée dans le bar et était rentré au Manoir. Brock avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure de l'exécution. Il s'était joint à la Confrérie et à la Glyméra pour assister à la mise à mort du traître. Cela s'était passé dans le jardin de la maison du Leahdyre du Conseil, Revhenge. Si le protecteur n'avais pas compris pourquoi ce n'était pas le Roi qui dirigeait le Conseil de l'Aristocratie de sa Race, il avait parfaitement compris que le vampire aux yeux violets étaient un allié de Wrath et donc de la Confrérie. Et quoique la Glyméra ne soit pas au courant de cela, Brock n'avait pu manquer les pensées hostiles envers le mâle. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était ces mêmes aristocrates arrogants qui avaient élu Revhenge à ce poste. La politique vampire avait l'air d'être sacrément nébuleuse. N'importe, il n'avait pas besoin de tout comprendre pour être efficace. Observant les vampires composant l'assemblée –il nota qu'aucune femelle n'était présente-, il comprenait toutefois que ce ne serait ni des alliés, ni des amis. Plutôt des emmerdeurs qui allaient lui mettre un maximum de bâton dans les roues. Sans doute devrait il en secouer un ou deux pour que les autres comprennent qu'il ne serait ni manipulable, ni achetable. Parfait. Il avait donc écouté les chefs d'accusation et la sentence, le visage impassible. Puis il avait laissé un sourire carnassier apparaitre lors de l'exécution. Voilà, le message était passé. Au moins, le premier.

Et maintenant, il était devant la porte de Saxton, cherchant le courage de frapper. Il se mit mentalement un coup de pied au cul, inspira profondément et, carrant les épaules, frappa. Saxton ne répondit pas. Pourtant, Brock savait qu'il était là. Il le sentait. Il frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, le vampire réagit en criant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Popol fut aussitôt au garde à vous. Brock frémit. Son cœur manqua un battement –et même plusieurs- quand il comprit la nature exacte de son problème. Portant la main à sa tempe droite, il recula. Il n'y avait rien sur son visage, il le savait. Cela ne le démangeait même pas. Rien n'était fait. Et pourtant il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qui se passait.

« Merde ! Non ! Impossible ! »

Et pourtant, Brock savait avec une lucidité douloureuse que c'était réel. Il savait avec un certitude absolue que s'il apprécierait toujours un beau petit cul, il ne serait plus jamais excité par ce cul si ce n'était pas celui de Saxton.

- Super, je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? Murmura le protecteur, désemparé.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Saxton savait qu'il y avait un problème. Brock lui parlait mais veillait à garder ses distances, à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais de contact physique entre eux. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien au contraire. Mais le vampire devait reconnaitre que cela l'intriguait. Pas assez pour qu'il pose des questions au protecteur, mais tout de même. Même aux repas, Brock veillait à ce que leurs doigts ne se touchent pas quand il lui passait les plats. D'ailleurs en parlant de repas. Le juriste consulta sa montre. Oui, il était l'heure du Dernier Repas. Il ouvrait la porte de la bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait travaillé toute la nuit quand il vit Brock qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la dite-porte.

- Hé, salut. Je venais te chercher pour manger, lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Autant le protecteur évitait tout contact physique, autant il recherchait sa compagnie. Il venait le trouver chaque nuit pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit et s'enquérait de celle du vampire. Brock lui posait des questions aussi. Sur le fonctionnement de la société vampire, sur les vampires, sur la Vierge Scribe. Et entre toutes ces questions, il donnait des informations sur les protecteurs, comparant les deux sociétés. Saxton avait l'impression que le jeune homme attendait quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ? Une amitié peut être ? Mais c'était difficile à dire. A moins que ces propositions d'entrainements et de combats soient des symboles d'amitié ? En cela, Brock était paradoxal. Il ne touchait pas Saxton, pourtant lors d'un combat, il y avait des contacts physiques, non ? Le vampire en perdait son latin.

L'avocat mis quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le protecteur semblait attendre quelque chose. Ah oui, il lui avait parlé.

- Salut, j'allais justement à la salle à manger.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr.

Le protecteur eut un sourire qui illumina son visage. Ça aussi, Saxton ne le comprenait pas. Quand il disait « non », le visage du brun s'assombrissait de déception. Mais quand il disait « oui », le vampire avait l'impression que le soleil se mettait à briller. Non, vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien. Il s'éloigna en direction de la salle à manger, le protecteur sur les talons.

Brock était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Saxton. Il avait l'air tellement calme. Sauf qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait exprimé son ressenti par rapport à son père, sa traitrise et son exécution. Le vampire n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas exprimé de colère, rien. Le vide. Et le protecteur savait combien cela pouvait être dangereux. Cela n'en rendrait l'explosion que plus dévastatrice. Brock cherchait un moyen pour faire sortir le vampire de ses gonds pour que ce soit lui, Brock, qui reçoive le plus gros de cette colère. Le protecteur ne voyait aucun signe de colère ou de ressentiment dans le vampire. Pourtant, il savait avec une certitude absolue que ces émotions étaient là. Attendant le pire moment pour sortir et s'exprimer. Si seulement Saxton avait accepté un combat. Il aurait pu l'asticoter et alors le jeune mâle aurait pu évacuer ce qui lui pesait. Mais son beau plan était tombé à l'eau quand l'autre l'avait regardé comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Adieu, plan génial. Bonjour galère. Alors, Brock avait décidé de coller un maximum à Saxton, de manière à être présent quand il déraperait. Il pourrait s'interposer, l'emmener ailleurs et l'aider loin du regard des autres. Brock n'était pas stupide, il avait compris ce qui se passait. Même si la marque était absente, les sentiments étaient bien présents, eux. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en agissant comme il le faisait. Il l'appréciait, guettait le moindre sourire du mâle. Quand il le voyait s'assombrir, il essayait de ramener un sourire sur ce visage si fin et si racé. Quand Saxton souriait, il essayait de faire durer ce rayon de soleil. Il avait envie de bombarder l'avocat de questions, de tout apprendre de lui, mais il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. A la place il lui posait des questions et distillait des informations sur les protecteurs en général et sur lui-même en particulier. Il essayait de le faire de manière subtil et n'était pas très sûr de s'y prendre comme il le fallait. Sauf que Saxton retenait es informations. Il en avait eu la preuve lorsque le vampire avait répondu à sa place quand Fritz lui avait proposé du café.

- Il n'aime pas le café, avait-il déclaré.

Ce n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un détail insignifiant. Et pourtant, c'était tout. Et qu'importe qu'il se comportait comme une midinette humaine, il s'en foutait royalement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le juriste apprenait à le connaitre. Et lui-même découvrait aussi le mâle si beau et si intelligent. Il ne connaissait pas sa couleur préféré, ni le film qui le mettait en transe, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il savait. Il connaissait Saxton. Quand il voyait le vampire froncer les sourcils en lisant, il savait que quelque chose l'avait contrarié. Quand il voyait ce pli si particulier au coin de sa bouche, il savait que Saxton venait de voir Blay et Qhuinn ensemble. Et dans ces moments-là, le protecteur faisait tout pour distraire le vampire. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de Blay qui avait parlé, écouté, embrassé et caressé celui que lui-même s'interdisait de toucher. C'était trop dangereux. Qui savait s'il pourrait s'arrêter. S'il ne faisait que l'effleurer du bout des doigts, pourrait-il s'en tenir là ? Pourrait-il s'empêcher de plonger la main dans la masse de cheveux blonds qui couronnait le visage qu'il crevait d'envie de dessiner des lèvres ? STOP ! DANGER !

« Pense à autre chose ! » s'engueula-t-il en rajustant son pantalon.

Brock savait, avait compris qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin du lien pour tomber amoureux de Saxton. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait cru l'être, amis comprenait maintenant que les sentiments qu'il avait cru ressentir avant était immatures. Merde, comment faire maintenant ? Comment séduire ce mâle qui souffrait et s'empêchait de s'exprimer ? Comment le faire tomber amoureux de lui ? Pourrait-il lui faire oublier le Guerrier roux ? Même si la marque d'Union apparaissait et qu'ils créaient le lien, rien ne garantissait que le vampire aurait des sentiments pour lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la première vague d'énergie déferla et l'atteignit directement à l'entre jambe.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que… ? Balbutia-t-il en se précipitant vers Saxton qui venait de vaciller.

- UN appel, marmonna le vampire en s'appuyant contre le mur et en se retenant au bras du protecteur.

- Quoi ? C'est un genre de coup de téléphone ça !

- Non ! Une femelle vient d'entrer en appel, expliqua l'avoué, la voix rauque. Une femelle est en chaleur, ajouta t'il devant l'air ahuri du brun.

- Oh merde !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, marmonna le blond.

- Parce que y a pire que ça ? s'exclama Brock.

- Oh que oui ! Ça dure environ une journée, on est bloqué au Manoir et on est les deux seuls célibataires ici.

Brock comprit réellement ce que ça coulait dire quand la deuxième vague d'énergie faillit le faire exploser dans son cuit. RE-MERDE !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Wrath sortait de son bureau quand la première vague d'énergie le frappa. Aussitôt, il fut à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Putain, Beth ! Il devait faire vite, avant de perdre toute capacité à réfléchir.

- Fritz ! Hurla-t-il.

Le doggen se précipitait déjà dans l'escalier.

- Monseigneur ?

- Emmène George, vite !

Sans attendre, sans se préoccuper du chien, il se rua jusqu'à la grande chambre qu'il partageait avec sa Shellane. Heureusement qu'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Il entrait dans la chambre quand la deuxième vague le submergea. Il jura en réponse aux gémissements de douleur de sa belle. Il avança tout en bataillant avec son pantalon, faillit se rétamer sur le lit et se rattrapa de justesse.

- Wrath ? Gémit Beth.

- Je me dépêche Leelane, gronda t'il.

- J'ai mal, balbutia-t-elle. Bella me l'avait dit mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point.

Le Roi jura encore. Et ces saloperies de bottes qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever. Sa femelle poussa un nouveau gémissement. Tant pis, il verrait plus tard. Le pantalon sur les genoux, il rampa sur Beth et la maintint comme il put. Elle se tordait, cherchant un soulagement qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Oh seigneur ! C'était pire depuis que son mâle était là. Elle gémit encore alors que Wrath lui attrapait la jambe qu'il posa sur son épaule. Elle hurla quand il la pénétra sans attendre. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son Hellren lui prendre la tête dans sa grande main et la presser contre son cou.

- Bois, Leelane, la pressa t'il. Prend ce qu'il te faut.

Elle frappa, plantant ses crocs dans la jugulaire offerte. Sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosa et Wrath joui presqu'immédiatement ce qui la soulagea. Elle cria son orgasme et retomba sans force sur le lit. Le vampire se dégagea de se femelle et se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements. Il venait à peine de se débarrasser de son pantalon quand l'énergie recommença à s'échapper du corps de la Reine.

- Wrath, gémit Beth, en se tordant derechef.

- Je sais.

Il la reprit rapidement e la martela, lui offrant son poignet. Par la Vierge Scribe, la journée allait être longue ! Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Rhage racontait une bêtise à sa Mary pour la faire rire quand la première vague d'énergie les frappa tous deux. Leurs rires s'éteignirent et leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement sur le pantalon souple que portait le mâle.

- Rhage, murmura la jeune femme.

- Beth… Doit être entrée en appel, balbutia t'il.

Mary lui sourit sensuellement. Le vampire n'avait jamais pu résister à ce sourire et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il ôta son T-Shirt et s'attaquait à ses baskets quand il lui dit :

- Mon cœur, si tu tiens à tes fringues, je te conseille de les virer. Si dans 5 secondes, ils sont encore sur ton corps, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Elle eut un rire rauque qui le rendit dingue. Envoyant valser ses chaussures, il retira son pantalon qu'il déchira dans sa précipitation. Il se jeta sur la femelle. Dommage pour elle, ou plutôt pour ses vêtements, elle était toujours vêtue. Elle n'avait eu le temps d'enlever que son pull et portait encore pantalon, chaussures et lingerie. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les habits n'étaient plus que des lambeaux disperser dans la chambre et elle gémissait sous la bouche et les doigts experts de son Hellren. Il l'embrassa passionnément en lui caressant les seins.

- Pardon, peux pas être doux, marmonna t'il en l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire.

- Ne le sois pas, murmura t'elle en se cambrant contre lui.

Le vampire rugit, vérifia quand même qu'elle était prête –c'était le cas, merci à l'appel- et entra en elle d'un puissant coup de rien. Il ne cessa de l'embrasser tout en la besognant sauvagement. Ils jouirent dans un long cri. Rhage ne s'arrêta pas, il était toujours aussi dur et savait qu'il allait l'être encore pour un long moment.

V était devant ses quatre joujoux, occupé à tenter e repérer des démons et des lessers, grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la ville de Caldwell. Il avait piraté le système en quelques secondes. Il le faisait depuis tellement longtemps que ce n'était même plus drôle. Il venait de repérer quelque chose près des docks quand la première vague d'énergie le frappa.

« Oh merde ! Beth est en appel ! » Eut il le temps de penser.

Il fut soudain jeté à plat ventre sur le sol, une cagoule aveugle enfilé sur la tête et les mains menottées dans le dos. Le mâle rua mais un poids le maintint au sol. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse. V était à la merci de son agresseur et il commençait à paniquer. Il paniqua réellement quand son pantalon lui fut arraché. Il se tordit, essayant de se retourner quand une voix le figea :

- Qu'est-ce que t'es bandant comme ça, Nallum.

Butch. C'était Butch. Le vampire tatoué soupira de soulagement.

- Nallum, dit-il, la voix étouffé par la cagoule. On a pas le temps pour les conneries. Beth…

- A son appel, je sais, ronronna l'ex-humain. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Toi, à ma merci, pendant des heures.

Ainsi, le Cop avait préparé ça et patiemment attendu son heure. Aucun homme normalement constitué n'aurait pu résister. Vishous n'était pas un homme, c'était un vampire mais il était comme les autres. Quand son mâle le voulait, il le prenait et lui se laissait faire avec plaisir. Et quand en plus, Butch se faisait dominateur, c'était le nirvana. V avait toujours été un dominant, mais avec son Hellren, devenir soumis le temps d'une journée était jouissif. Il se laissa donc faire quand le flic le mit à genoux. Il entendit le bruit de deux fermetures éclairs et comprit qua la cagoule avait une ouverture idéalement placé devant la bouche et Butch avait ouvert son pantalon. Il en eut confirmation quand le gland épais du sexe de son mâle effleura ses lèvres.

- Suce moi, ordonna le vampire aux yeux noisettes. Et si tu le fais bien, tu auras peut être le droit de jouir. Peut-être.

Vishous se lécha les lèvres. Ça allait être une sacrée journée. Sachant qu'il pourrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son mâle avant la fin de l'appel, il engloutit la queue si généreusement offerte et la suça avidement. Oh oui, une sacrée journée.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Saxton transpirait dans son costume. Il avait l'impression de respirer un mélange beaucoup plus lourd que l'air qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Brock, dit-il d'une voix hachée.

Quand le protecteur lui répondit par un grognement, le vampire lui jeta un coup d'œil. S'il avait pu reculer, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait le dos collé au mur. Brock le fixait, les pupilles dilatées, les narines frémissantes, la respiration laborieuse, le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Mais il semblait parfaitement le voir. Saxton se déplaça lentement. Il se décolla du mur, se mit sur le côté et recula sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'il avait pris la direction du Hall et de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres ? Peut-être. En l'occurrence, la question ne se posait pas. Saxton reprenait le chemin de la bibliothèque. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait la sensation d'être face à un prédateur. Un prédateur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le vampire avait la désagréable impression d'être une proie. Ce qui était ridicule, Brock se couperait un bras avant de lui faire du mal. Il en avait la certitude. Alors pourquoi cette sensation de danger imminent ? Il entra dans la bibliothèque et buta sur la table sur laquelle il avait travaillé toute la nuit. Brock entra à son tour, ferma la porte et la verrouilla, sans jamais tourner le dos au vampire.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait. Il savait juste qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout plutôt que rester à l'extérieur de la vie de celui qu'il voulait. Il s'avança et se colla au vampire puis se pencha sur lui, l'obligeant à ployer en arrière.

- Brock ? Gémit Saxton quand la bouche du mec vint lui mordiller le cou.

- Hum ? murmura simplement le jeune homme contre sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il d'une voix haletante.

Le protecteur fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Bonne question. Une vague d'énergie oblitéra ce qui lui restait de conscience. Il attaqua les vêtements du vampire, cherchant cette peau qu'il l'empêchait d'atteindre. Enervé de ne pas parvenir à les écarter, il déchira la veste et la chemise d'un seul mouvement. L'avocat eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son sexe palpitait comme un fou dans la prison de son boxer. Le juriste gémit et eut un mouvement du bassin quand le protecteur mordilla son coup et lui titilla les tétons. Une main derrière la nuque du vampire, il le redressa, le fit assoir sur la table et l'embrassa sauvagement sans cesser ces attentions sur le torse du mâle.

- Touche-moi, murmura Brock. Je t'en supplie, touche moi. Même si c'est pour me frapper. J'en crève de vouloir tes mains sur moi.

Comme mue par leur propre volonté, les mains de Saxton allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux du brun. Il l'attira plus près de lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Brock gémit et se colla encore plus au vampire. Ce faisant, leurs queues se retrouvèrent séparées seulement par leurs pantalons. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention, ni l'un ni l'autre, à la douleur fugace qu'ils ressentirent à la tempe droite. Ils s'embrassaient furieusement. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'enroulaient l'une sur l'autre. Brock était comme fou. Incapable de penser, il s'attaqua au pantalon de Saxton, déchirant le fragile tissu dans sa précipitation. Entrainant le boxer quand il enleva ce qui restait du pantalon. Au lieu de toucher, de prendre en main la queue du mâle, le protecteur posa les mains sur les hanches de Saxton et le front sur le sien, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bordel ? Il aurait voulu s'écarter, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, de se calmer. Seulement, ce fut le moment que choisi Saxton pour lui ouvrir son pantalon et plonger la main dedans. Brock cria en poussant son érection dans la main du vampire. Que faire à présent, sinon lui rendre la pareille ? Le vampire bataillant avec le cuir pour le repousser afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, Brock le fit simplement disparaitre. Il reprit la queue du blond en main et le branla au même rythme que l'avocat le faisait sur la sienne. Sans savoir pourquoi, sans chercher à comprendre, poussé par un instinct qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Brock pencha la tête sur le côté, exposant son cou. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais à l'instant présent, c'était parfait, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Saxton ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre, il réagit. Plongeant les crocs dans la veine offerte, il s'abreuva à cette source de vie. Les deux mâles étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes palpitants et prisonniers de leurs deux corps. Leurs mains ne pouvaient plus continuer leur danse. Pourtant, ils jouirent dans un bel ensemble, s'inondant mutuellement. Saxton continua pourtant à boire au cou de Brock.

- Sax, gémit le protecteur.

Le vampire se colla un peu plus à sa gorge. Il dégagea même sa main et la crocheta à la nuque du brun. Le jeune homme chancela. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la puissance de l'orgasme, pourtant phénoménale, qu'il venait d'avoir. Non c'était parce que le vampire en prenait trop. Brock s'affola et chercha à repousser doucement son compagnon.

- Saxton, arrête, s'écria-t-il.

L'avocat grogna. Oh merde ! Le protecteur s'écarta plus vigoureusement, mais comme les crocs du vampire étaient toujours plantés dans sa chair, le protecteur eut la gorge en partie arrachée. Il tomba avec un grognement. Cela sembla sortir le vampire de sa transe. Saxton vit le jeune homme au sol, les jambes nues, le T-shirt en place –ou presque- collé à son torse et son ventre par leurs spermes mêlés. Du sang s'écoulait de sous la main que le brun avait plaqué sur son cou.

- Brock ? dit-il en s'approchant.

- Reste ou tu es ! s'écria Brock.

Cela tétanisa le juriste. Par la douce Vierge, qu'avait-il fait ?

- Brock, je suis désolé.

- Je sais, répondit le protecteur. Juste… reste où tu es. On parlera, promit-il. Mais pas maintenant.

Et le jeune homme disparu.

Etrangement, depuis le départ du brun, Saxton ne ressentait plus la puissance de l'appel. Il baissa les yeux, constata les dégâts, son costume en lambeaux, son ventre luisant de semence. Il avait encore le gout du sang du protecteur sur la langue. Il se frotta la tempe droite, ça le démangeait. Il se figea. Il avait souvent vu Lassiter faire le même geste, en avait assez entendu pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient unis, Brock et lui.

- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? murmura-t-il dans le silence de la pièce vide.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Saxton se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Inspectant sa tempe, il constata que la marque était toujours visible. Reprenant du fond de teint, il en recouvrit la marque. Deux semaines qu'il faisait ça. Deux semaines que Brock l'évitait. Le vampire eut un soupir douloureux et ferma les se sentait tellement coupable. Perdu dans son extase, il était resté accroché à la veine du protecteur, il avait même grogné. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, même avec une Elue et pourtant leur sang était le plus pur qui soit. Pourtant, il avait obligé le brun à s'arracher la moitié de la gorge pour se dégager de sa prise. Il s'était comporté comme un chien avec un os. Pas étonnant que Brock ne veuille plus le voir. De colère, Saxton balança sa brosse dans le miroir. Interloqué, le vampire fixa le miroir éclaté. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quelques temps, il avait le plus grand mal à se maitriser. Oh et puis zut ! Fini les conneries ! D'un geste rageur, il enleva le cosmétique de sa peau, exposant la marque aux yeux de tous. Enervé contre lui-même, il sortit de sa chambre.

Il fallut, bien sûr, que les premières personnes qu'il croisedans le miroir de sa salle de bain. soit Rhage et Zsadist. Juste derrière eux, les suivant à quelques pas, Mary et Belle, portant Nalla, discutaient gaiement.

- Hé salut, Saxton, lança Hollywood.

L'avocat se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il avait dans l'idée de laisser le groupe passer devant lui, de les laisser prendre un peu d'avance et ensuite de leur emboiter le pas. C'était compter sans la pipelette du Manoir. Cette pipelette s'arrêta et contempla la tempe du blond avec un sourire goguenard.

- Eh bien, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Ne serait-ce pas une marque d'Union des protecteurs ?

- Sauf votre respect, messire Rhage, je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, rétorqua sèchement Saxton.

Il avait le plus grand mal à se contenir. Il avait envie de sortir les crocs et de sauter à la gorge du Frère.

- Oh allez, tu peux bien nous le dire, rigola Rhage. Je parie que c'est ce protecteur-là, Ben. Il n'arrête pas de te mater. En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être Brock, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Saxton serra les poings.

- Laisse le gamin tranquille, intervint Zsadist en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Saxton.

Le vampire blond vit rouge. Il envoya valser le bras du Frère aux marques d'esclave et le poussa pour l'écarter de lui.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! Gronda l'avocat. Ne me touchez pas !

Et pour ajouter du poids à ses paroles, il balança son poing dans le visage de Z. Le coup fit à peine bouger la tête du Frère, aussi braqua t'il presqu'immédiatement ses yeux noirs sur l'avoué.

(Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi à la place de Sax, j'aurai déjà fait dans ma culotte)

Kayla était dans son bureau, occupée à remplir un rapport quand Rowena déboula dans la pièce.

- Ro ?

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Brock. Il y a un problème, déclara la protectrice.

Ce jour-là, elle avait les cheveux violets.

- Quel problème ? S'enquit la jeune femme blonde en se levant.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a rembarré Illa.

Kayla ouvrit de grands yeux. Brock avait rembarré Illa ? Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Il avait la patience de dix anges avec cette gamine. Un jour, il l'avait laissé le maquiller pendant toute une journée parce qu' « elle s'amuse si bien, tu comprends ».

- Ou est-il ? demanda la blonde.

- Dans la salle de Boxe.

Kayla entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle de boxe. Du regard, elle engloba la scène. Les quatre sacs de frappe étaient à terre, éventrés. Brock s'était rabattu sur un mur et le frappait méthodiquement. Du sang éclaboussait le mur à chaque coup. Elle se précipita.

- Brock ! Mais arrête ! cria-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras.

Il la repoussa durement et repris son matraquage sans un regard pour elle. La protectrice plissa les yeux, se releva et alla calmement vers la lance à incendie. Contrairement à ce que son nom laissait supposé, cette lance n'était pas là pour éteindre les feux. Non, elle avait été installée précisément pour ce genre de situation. Toujours aussi calme, la petite protectrice déroula le tuyau, se posta à deux mètres de Brock et ouvrit le jet. La puissance de l'eau sous pression envoya valdinguer le protecteur à plus de quatre mètres plus loin.

- Merde ! Kayla ! Hurla-t-il.

La blonde n'arrêta pas le jet.

- Kayla ! Putain ! C'est bon.

Elle laissa l'eau le frapper pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de couper le jet.

- Merde, t'étais obligée de faire ça ? Beugla-t-il.

- Oui, absolument, répondit elle, le visage grave.

Le protecteur avait l'air furieux. Et Brock n'était jamais furieux, enfin il ne le montrait jamais. C'est alors que Kayla remarqua la marque d'âme-sœur.

- Brock…

- C'est bon, lâche moi la grappe, cracha-t-il avec hargne avant de s'éloigner.

Ah, il le prenait comme ça ? Elle le tacla. Il s'étala et son crâne frappa durement le sol.

- Mais putain ! Tu vas me foutre la paix !

- Non !

- Merde, mais comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut-il être emmerdant ?

- C'est un don, reconnut-elle. Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé ? Alors accouche !

Il s'assit et soupira. Il était déjà plus calme ou résigner au choix.

- J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, avoua t'il.

- Je sais, fit elle en se tapotant la tempe.

- C'est Saxton.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- L'avocat ?

- Ouais.

- Mignon, fut le seul commentaire de la jeune femme.

- Très et intelligent en plus.

- C'est le fait que ce soit un mec le problème ?

- Non. Ça devrait. Après tout, je me tape des nanas depuis plus de deux cents ans. Mais bizarrement, le fait que ce soit un mec n'est pas un problème. Au contraire, c'est plus authentique.

- Alors, c'est la longue liste de tes conquêtes, le problème ? supposa Kayla.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Brock se laissa retomber en arrière et fixa le plafond.

- Il y a deux semaines, les choses ont… dérapés. Je voulais y aller doucement, lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à me connaitre avant que la marque apparaisse, expliqua t'il. Pas de contact physique, pas de marque, tu comprends ?

Kayla hocha simplement la tête.

- Sauf que je lui ai sauté dessus, murmura t'il. Et Saxton m'a mordu et a bu mon sang. Enfin, pour être honnête, je l'ai incité à me mordre et à boire mon sang.

- C'est ce jour-là que tu es arrivé avec le T-Shirt et le cou pleins de sang et de… Oh !

Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il y avait eu d'autre sur le vêtement.

- C'est ce jour-là oui, acquiesça le protecteur. Tu te souviens de Tatiana ?

Elle grogna.

- Oh merde ! Oui je m'en souviens. Et comment elle embrassait bien ! Et comment elle était trop belle ! Et quel Nirvana au lit ! Tu nous as gavé avec elle pendant des semaines. Tu croyais être amoureux de cette truffe. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Caroline.

- C'était encore mieux avec Saxton, la coupa t'il. C'était…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, faute de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti.

- On s'est juste embrassé et heu…

- Oui j'ai compris, pas trop de détails, s'il te plait. Bon alors le problème c'est le fait qu'il boive du sang.

Brock se couvrit les yeux avec son bras.

- Le problème c'est que j'aurais voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais, chuchota t'il.

- Mais tu l'as fait arrêter, devina-t-elle. Tu as eu peur qu'il te vide ?

- Oui.

Elle le frappa.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Il pourrait rester accroché à ton cou H24 pendant une semaine que tu serais toujours là à nous emmerder !

- Tu es sur de ça ? s'exclama t'il en se redressant.

- Evidemment que je suis sûre. Tu es un protecteur, bougre d'âne ! Bon et qu'est-ce que Saxton a dit quand tu lui as expliqué tout ça ?

L'air coupable de Brock la renseigna mieux que des mots.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, gémit elle. Et je parie qu'en plus tu ne l'as pas revu depuis.

Elle se jeta sur lui mais il se téléporta plus loin. Elle allait le rattraper quand elle vit ses yeux se couvrirent de glace.

- Faut que j'y aille ! Gronda-t-il.

Elle le regarda disparaitre puis promena son regard autour d'elle.

- Et en plus, il me laisse son merdier à ranger, soupira-t-elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Brock apparut dans le couloir à 3 mètres de Saxton. En quelques secondes, il prit la mesure de la scène. Zsadist avait plaqué l'avocat contre le mur, les deux mâles se grognaient dessus. Saxton était plus petit, plus léger, moins musclés et pourtant, c'était le plus hargneux des deux. Brock en fut attendrit. Rhage tentait de les séparer, Mary parlait en un flot continu à côté des deux mâles. Bella et Nalla touchaient Zsadist et tentaient de le tirer en arrière.

- Ça suffit ! Tonna le protecteur.

Saxton se relâcha aussitôt, cessa de grogner et tourna la tête vers lui. Mais le Frère ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Zsadist ?

- Il m'a frappé, gronda le Frère.

Brock soupira. Evidemment, le petit vampire avait pêter les plombs pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda le brun. Le frapper aussi ? Très bien, et après ?

Zsadist tourna la tête et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les bleus du protecteur. Un message sembla passer entre eux.

- Ce serait comme frapper un chiot et tu le sais très bien, ajouta Brock.

Saxton se remit à grogner. Il n'était pas un chiot ! Pourtant, le vampire aux marques d'esclave devait le penser puisqu'il le relâcha et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur citrine. Brock attrapa Saxton par l'épaule et le colla à lui.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara le protecteur.

- Lâche-moi ! exigea le juriste.

- Non !

Saxton essaya de la mordre. Cela fit rire le brun.

- Attend qu'on soit dans une chambre pour faire ça, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

L'avocat se figea.

- Je ne te mordrais pas et nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble dans une chambre, cracha t'il.

- Tu préfères la bibliothèque ? demanda Brock avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils. Ça me va. Et si, tu me mordras encore.

Les vampires assistant à cet échange en étaient bouche bée. Ils avaient bien sur remarqué la marque sur la tempe du protecteur. Ensuite, le brun avait clairement sous-entendu qu'il s'était passé un truc entre eux dans la bibliothèque et cela avait été sexuel. Mais surtout, le vampire avait bu à sa veine et visiblement Brock en redemandait.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a deux semaines, accusa Saxton.

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit des vampires. Deux semaines, Beth avait eu son appel deux semaines auparavant. Rhage et Zsadist eurent un sourire entendu.

Tenant toujours le vampire par l'épaule, le brun fit un semblant de courbette et déclara :

- Messieurs, Dames, si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Et il disparut en emmenant Saxton.

- Brock vient bien de dire ce que je l'ai entendu dire ? demanda Rhage avec un grand sourire.

- Lui et Saxton. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, remarqua Zsadist.

- A votre avis, il s'est passé quoi exactement entre eux pendant l'appel de Beth ? Questionna Mary.

En demandant cela, elle regardait son Hellren avec un sourire moqueur. Rhage affichait désormais un air horrifié.

- Mary ! Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Je les imagine maintenant !

- Je sais, se moqua-t-elle. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait, lui apprit elle. Tu avais l'air un peu trop content de toi.

Le couple s'éloigna tandis que Rhage s'étendait, avec le talent d'un tragédien, sur le machiavélisme de sa moitié. Bella se rapprocha de son mâle.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, répondit-il calmement en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Bella le fixe, dubitative. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère et il ne se calmait pas si facilement. Surtout que là, il avait été furax.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle. Tu étais…

- Brock m'a expliqué la situation, coupa t'il.

- Brock ? Mais….

Zsadist s'éloigna en direction des escaliers.

- Je pense que tous les protecteurs sont télépathes. En tout cas, Aléna et Brock le belle comprit que le protecteur avait expliqué la situation à son mâle par la pensée. Elle savait que son Hellren ne lui dirait rien. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. La femelle espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour Brock et Saxton.

**Salle de Boxe.**

Brock et Saxton arrivèrent dans la salle de boxe que le protecteur avait massacrée. Il relâcha le vampire et s'écarta de lui de quelques pas.

- Que faisons-nous ici ? S'enquit rageusement l'avocat.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de frapper, répondit le brun en allant chercher des gants de boxe. Nous allons donc satisfaire ton envie.

- Je n'ai envie de frapper personne, réfuta le blond.

- Zsadist pourrait soutenir le contraire, le contredit Brock en farfouillant dans un placard.

Saxton grogna. Brock lui jeta un regard entendu. L'avocat poussa un soupir excédé.

- Ecoutez, commença Saxton.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu me tutoyais, le coupa Brock.

Le protecteur était blessé, il comprenait parfaitement ce que tentait de faire le jeune vampire. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux. Hors de question de le laisser faire !

- Surtout après ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque, ajouta le jeune homme.

Saxton grogna encore. Brock laissa tomber les gants et referma le placard.

- D'accord. Donc, il n'y a pas que Zsadist, tu m'en veux aussi.

- Laisse tomber. Je veux rentrer chez moi, exigea Saxton.

- Oh non ! Tu resteras ici tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé ça, contredit le protecteur.

- Il n'y a rien a réglé. On s'est laissé emporter par l'énergie de l'appel, je t'ai mordu, j'ai bu à ta veine, tu as paniqué et disparu pendant deux semaines, énuméra l'avocat.

Brock soupira.

- Okay, je vois le problème.

Le protecteur se rapprocha de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son compagnon l'autre moitié de lui-même. Saxton recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloquer par le mur. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude de se retrouver collé à un mur, une mauvaise habitude. Le brun se colla à lui, lui agrippa les cheveux et l'obligea à pencher la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute moi bien, gronda Brock. Toi et moi, on ne s'est pas laissé emporter par l'appel, comme tu dis. Toi et moi, ce n'est pas un jeu ou un coup en passant. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Tu es à moi ! Je suis à toi !

Avant que le vampire puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, Brock l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre ou doux. Ce fut une revendication, un marquage qui fit courir de la lave dans les veines de Saxton, lui remplit le cerveau de vide et le laissa haletant et flageolant. Brock le laissa reprendre son souffle très exactement deux fois avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il fouilla sa bouche, la gouta, se l'appropria. Le protecteur écarta Saxton du mur et lui malaxa les fesses. Le brun passa un doigt insistant sur la raie qui les séparait.

- J'ai envie de t'enlever tes fringues, chuchota Brock contre la bouche du vampire.

Saxton gémit, ce que son compagnon interpréta par un oui. Aussitôt, le protecteur attaqua les boutons de la chemise du costume que l'avocat portait. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il la fit glisser sur les épaules du vampire, entrainant la veste par la même occasion.

- Regarde-moi ce torse, murmura Brock, d'une voix rendu rauque par l'excitation.

Il promena légèrement les mains sur cette peau offerte à ses caresses. Le vampire se cambra.

- Je... Ne suis... Pas très… Musclés, haleta t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Tu es parfait, contra Brock d'une voix ferme.

Saxton déglutit avec difficulté devant les yeux emplis de gourmandise qui le détaillait. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Rien n'était réglé, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent.

- Nous devons parler, parvint-il à dire.

Brock braqua sur son visage un regard incrédule.

- T'es sérieux, là ? Tu veux parler ? Maintenant ?

Saxton hocha la tête. Brock jura.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Brock recula et regarda Saxton ramasser sa chemise et sa veste et se rhabiller. Il le vit aussi rajuster son pantalon. Il nota ce détail dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait pas touché à ce pantalon –il aurait peut-être dû d'ailleurs- il n'y avait donc qu'une seule raison pour que Saxton doive le remettre en place.

- Tout à l'heure, tu ne voulais pas parler, mais là oui. Dis-moi, qui panique maintenant ? Se moqua le protecteur.

Saxton se raidit. Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, le brun leva la main.

- Ca va, laisse tomber. Mais que les choses soient bien claires. Nous allons parler et dix minutes plus tard, serons à moi dans un lit et le premier qui osera nous interrompre, je l'atomise. Alors tu as le choix, ta chambre ou mon appart' ?

Le vampire en resta bouche bée pendant de longues secondes, puis…

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? hurla-t-il. TU N'AS AUCUN ORDRE A ME DONNER !

Il rejoignit le vampire en deux enjambées et posa la main sur la marque que Saxton avait à la tempe.

- Pour qui je me prends ? Pour ton âme sœur, voilà pour qui je me prends !

Et il l'embrassa. Saxton se débattit pour le repousser mais autant repousser un mur. Le vampire n'avait jamais voulu être un Frère, mais en cet instant, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir leur force.

- Quant à donner des ordres, ça marche dans les deux sens, ajouta Brock en reculant.

- Dans les deux sens ? répéta Saxton.

Le vampire avait les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit brumeux et le souffle court. Mais comment faisait ce mec, se demanda-t-il, pour le mettre dans une rage folle et lui donner envie de ronronner la minute d'après.

- Hum hum, toi aussi, tu peux me donner des ordres, murmura le protecteur.

L'avocat secoua la tête, chassant la brume de son esprit.

- Alors ? Insista Brock. Ta chambre ou mon appart' ?

- Ma chambre, marmonna Saxton.

Autant être sur son territoire pour mener cette bataille. Parce que, quoi qu'en dise le protecteur, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui donner des ordres sans réagir.

**Chambre de Saxton au Manoir de la Confrérie.**

Saxton posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'assit, croisa bras et jambes et attendit patiemment que Brock ai fini de faire le tour de la chambre. Le protecteur faillit s'assoir sur le lit, mais ne voulant pas passer pour un obsédé sexuel, il choisit plutôt la méridienne sous la fenêtre. Le vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti il y a deux semaines ?

Brock se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Même s'il devait s'expliquer et s'excuser, il aurait largement préféré faire autre chose. Il jeta un regard nostalgique au lit qui avait l'air si accueillant. Il soupira, se leva et fit les cent pas tout en parlant.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai fait quelque chose que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire. En tout cas, pas si vite. Je t'ai sauté dessus, j'ai profité de l'excitation provoqué par l'appel. Merde, je t'ai quasiment violé, Sax, expliqua t'il.

- Tu ne m'as pas violé, intervint le vampire. J'étais plus que consentant.

- Mais aurais tu réagi de la même manière s'il n'y avait pas eu l'appel ?

Le vampire ne sut que répondre. Il n'en savait rien.

- Tu vois. Bref, ensuite, je t'ai offert mon cou et là, Waouh. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. C'était tellement…. J'aurais voulu que ça dure toujours.

- Pourtant, hésita l'avocat.

Le protecteur soupira et vint s'accroupir aux pieds de Saxton.

- J'avoue, j'ai eu peur. D'abord, que tu en prennes trop. Ensuite, j'avais envie de te retourner et de te prendre. A ce moment-là, si tu avais dit non, je ne t'aurais pas écouté.

Saxton décroisa les jambes et appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il fixa les yeux bleus emplis d'honnêteté qui le regardait.

- Donc, quand tu as refusé que je t'approche, c'était parce que tu avais peur… de ne pas me laisser le choix ?

- Je me suis fait peur oui. Tu comprends, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant.

Ainsi sous l'apparence du rejet, il y a avait en fait eu un souci de protection.

- Ce n'était pas parce que je suis resté accroché à ta veine comme un chien enragé ? Insista l'avocat, pour être sûr. Parce que j'aurais pu te vider ?

- Tu n'es pas un chien enragé, protesta Brock. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Kayla, il n'y a pas le moindre risque que tu me tues.

- Tu en as parlé à Kayla ? S'étonna le vampire.

- Elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix !

- Et que t'as t'elle dit ? Voulut savoir Saxton.

Brock s'avança, s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son âme-sœur et se redressa jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Il répondit à la question d'une voix basse et chargée de promesse.

- Elle a dit que tu pourrais resté accroché à ma veine pendant une semaine sans me faire le moindre mal.

Cette seule idée enflamma la libido du juriste. Le brun posa la main sur la cuisse d blond. Très haut, tellement haut que s'il la bougeait, il caresserait Saxton. Le vampire déglutit et Brock eut un sourire sensuel.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Brock. Le jour où tu seras sûr de toi, le jour où nous nous donnerons l'un à l'autre, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Il n'y aura plus d'autre choix.

- Parce que maintenant, je l'ai ? S'étonna le vampire.

- Bien sûr. La marque n'est qu'une indication, elle dit juste : voilà la personne idéale pour toi. Rien ne t'oblige à écouter la marque. Ce n'est pas une prison, tu ne te retrouves pas enchainer à cause de ça.

- Donc, si je ne veux pas de toi, commença Saxton.

Il ne put aller au bout de sa phrase. Brock s'était rejeté en arrière et le regardait d'un air horrifié et douloureux.

- J'avais raison alors, balbutia le protecteur. Je t'ai forcé, tu ne veux pas…

Il se leva péniblement et gagna la porte.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Je… Je ne t'approcherais plus, dit-il la tête basse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, protesta Saxton.

Brock releva la tête incrédule.

- Non ?

- Bien sûr que non, soupira le vampire. Ecoute, il faut que tu comprennes. Les choses sont… compliquées pour moi, surtout en ce moment. Blay et moi avons rompu il n'y a que quelques semaines.

Il soupira encore avant de reprendre.

- Tu as été honnête avec moi, je vais donc 'être aussi. Je l'aime encore et c'est dur pour moi de le voir avec mon cousin. Ils sont heureux et j'en suis content mais….

- Cela s'est fait à ton détriment. Et Blay t'a fait du mal, supposa le protecteur.

- Oui, même s'il ne le voulait pas, il m'a fait du mal, confirma l'avocat.

- Mais j'ai quand même une chance ? S'enquit le brun plein d'espoir.

Saxton ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, je suppose que oui, dit-il. Mais ne me donne plus d'ordres.

- Je vais essayer, promit le protecteur.

- Donc, plus de discours comme quoi on allait se retrouver au lit plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire lit ? Ironisa Saxton.

Brock rougit.

- Désolé, il m'arrive d'être un peu dominateur parfois. Je ferais attention.

- Ce n'est pas forcément un mal, tu sais, sourit Saxton en se levant. Il y a même des circonstances ou cela peut être excitant.

Le protecteur gémit.

- Pitié ne me dis pas ce genre de chose alors que j'ai déjà du mal à me retenir.

Sax eut un petit rire.

- Désolé, dit-il d'un air pas du tout désolé.

- Mouais, fit semblant de le croire le brun. Je m'en fiche, j'ai une chance avec toi et c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, sourit Brock. Je peux t'embrasser ?

Le vampire hésita et hocha la tête avant de dire :

- Mais ouvre d'abord la porte, tu seras obligé d'être sage.

Brock se mordit la langue pour éviter de dire qu'il avait des choses bien pires dans des endroits bien plus exposés.

« Ta gueule ! Putain, Brock, ferma ta putain de grande gueule ! »

Il prit son âme sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Et dans ce baiser, il mit tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« Oh Sax, laisse-moi t'aimer, ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime, si tu savais combien je t'aime. Aime moi aussi »

Si seulement il pouvait le lui dire…..


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Brock et Saxton sortirent de la chambre pour aller à la salle à manger prendre le Dernier Repas avec les autres membres de la maisonnée. Le protecteur passa son bras autour des épaules du vampire et c'était presque timidement que le vampire mit le sien autour de la taille du brun. Le jeune homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas se coller à son compagnon.

« Doucement. Vas-y doucement, bordel ! » Se morigéna t'il.

Il fallut, bien sûr, qu'ils croisent Blay et Qhuinn qui sortaient du bureau du Roi. Aussitôt, Saxton s'écarta de Brock. Le protecteur en fut blessé. Il se retint de rattraper le vampire. De l'espace, il fallait qu'il lui laisse de l'espace. Les 4 mâles se saluèrent. Qhuinn semblait un peu interrogateur, il allait poser une question quand il vit Brock se frotter la poitrine en grimaçant. L'avocat comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans savoir comment.

- Brock ? fit le vampire blond.

- Je dois y aller, marmonna le protecteur, les yeux dans le vague. Il y a… Je dois y aller.

- File ! lui ordonna l'avocat.

Brock l'embrassa et lui promit de revenir rapidement.

- Brock et toi ? S'étonna Blay.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Saxton.

- Sax…, commença Qhuinn.

- Non !

Et Saxton descendit. En entrant dans la salle à manger, la première personne qu'il vit fut Zsadist. Ses épaules se voutèrent. L'avocat s'approcha lentement du Frère. Celui-ci le regarda venir calmement.

- Messire Zsadist, je souhaiterai m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

Le Frère l'observa d'une façon qui mit le vampire blond mal à l'aise. Comme s'il savait. Au bout de longues secondes, Zsadist parla.

- Excuses acceptées, gamin. Mais la prochaine fois, je te massacre, le prévint-il.

L'avocat déglutit difficilement, hocha la tête et s'empressa d'aller s'assoir.

Quand Beth et Wrath entrèrent dans la salle à manger, tous étaient installés autour de la table, à l'exception de Rhage et Mary qui n'étaient pas encore descendus. Il s braquèrent tous un regard inquiet sur le couple Royal. Wrath portait Beth.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? S'inquiéta Manny.

- Je vais très bien, marmonna la Reine. Wrath, pose-moi.

- Non, gronda le Roi.

- Wrath, je suis enceinte, pas malade !

Aussitôt, elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle. Le raclement des chaises interrompit la progression de son mâle. Tous ceux qui portaient une dague la tirèrent, se mirent à genoux autour du couple royal et plantèrent leurs lames dans le sol, la tête baissée en signe de respect.

- Merci, dirent d'une même voix émue Beth et Wrath.

Fritz apporta du champagne et tous levèrent en criant d'une même voix : « Honneur au jeune ! », comme le voulait la tradition. Ils le répétèrent pour être sûr que l'annonce porte jusqu'aux oreilles de la Vierge Scribe. Et ce fut le cas, sans que personne ne la voit, se camouflant, elle se joignit à eux, partagea leur joie mais sans en faire partie. Elle était seule et cet isolement était sa faute. Elle repartit comme elle était venue. Seule et sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle devait changer les choses, elle allait changer les choses.

Saxton se tenait également en retrait. Il était heureux pour le couple évidemment, mais quelque part, l'angoisse l'étreignait. Le regard perdu dans sa coupe de champagne, il se rendit compte qu'il était inquiet pour Brock. Ce qui était ridicule, le jeune homme était un protecteur depuis de nombreuses années, si ce n'est des siècles. Il savait ce que qu'il faisait. Le protecteur n'avait pas besoin qu'un avocat s'inquiète pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et aurait voulu le savoir. Il ne savait même pas où était le protecteur.

- Ça va ?

Levant les yeux de son verre, Saxton eut la surprise de voir son cousin devant lui. Qhuinn le regardait comme il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis bien longtemps. Depuis le début de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Blay, en fait. Le Frère le regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux dépareillés.

- Oui, je te remercie, cousin, répondit l'avocat, plus par habitude que par réelle conviction.

- Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? répéta Saxton.

- Oui. Pour avoir… avoir failli te tuer.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Saxton.

- Oh, ça. Oublie, je sais que tu pensais défendre l'honneur de Blay. Je comprends, vraiment.

- Quand même, je m'excuse, insista Qhuinn.

- Très bien. Excuses acceptées, répondit le vampire blond avec un petit sourire.

- Et si jamais tu as envie ou besoin de parler, ajouta le Frère en lui serrant l'épaule, je suis là.

- Merci, cousin, dit Saxton avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Et il le pensait réellement. C'était bon de savoir qu'il avait encore de la famille qui se souciait de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Brock débarqua. Il avait remis ce qui semblait être l'uniforme de tous les Guerriers de l'univers. T-shirt et pantalon en cuir noir avec des bottes de motard. L'avocat lâcha son verre et se précipita vers le protecteur, sans plus se soucier de Qhuinn. Saxton avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Comme le fait que Brock soit couvert de sang. En arrivant à côté de lui, le vampire se rendit compte que ce n'était pas celui du jeune homme. Pour avoir gouté au sang du brun, le vampire blond en aurait reconnu l'odeur n'importe où

- Brock ?

- Ça va bébé, t'inquiète, le rassura aussitôt le protecteur. Ta majesté, j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour t'emprunter ton médecin humain.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, lui répondit Wrath.

Brock se tourna vers Manny.

- Manny, j'ai une sensitive en train d'accoucher. Elle est humaine, a des pouvoirs et sait ce que nous sommes. Mais nous lui faisons peur. Elle refuse que nous l'aidions. Nous avons besoin de toi, expliqua Brock.

- Evidemment que je viens, lui répondit aussitôt l'humain.

Il embrassa rapidement sa compagne et rejoignit le jeune homme. Brock embrassa son âme sœur. Ce fut un baiser bref, mais intense.

- Je reviens vite, promis le protecteur.

Prenant le médecin par le bras, il disparut avec lui.

Le vampire blond se sentit incapable de rester dans la pièce alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Décidant de demander un sandwich plus tard à Fritz, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il ôta ses chaussures et se rendit compte seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas remis sa veste. Haussant les épaules, il choisit un livre et essaye de lire, mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Il dut vite s'avouer qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Jamais il n'en avait ressenti d'aussi intense pour Blay. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas un simple accouchement que le mâle devait affronter chaque soir.

Il était presque midi quand on frappa à sa porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait être, Saxton se leva et alla ouvrir. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le choqua profondément. Brock se tenait sur le seuil. Les yeux hagards, il serrait ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se réchauffer. Il bégaya.

- Elle… Elle est… Dieu… Sa… Sax… elle est… mo… morte.

Saxton fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il ouvrit grands els bras et le protecteur s'y jeta. Il se serra contre le vampire, recherchant sa chaleur et puisant du réconfort dans son contact. Peu à peu, il se détendit assez pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit du vampire. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'avocat resserra les bras autour de lui.

- Je salis tes draps, protesta le jeune homme.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Proposa le vampire.

- Je… Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, avoua le protecteur en cachant son visage dans le cou du mâle.

- Alors, ne bouge pas, lui dit simplement le vampire.

Brock se colla un peu plus contre Saxton et soupira de bien-être.

- Merci, murmura le brun.

- Chut, souffla le blond.

Et c'est ainsi que le vampire et le protecteur s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Un mois plus tard**

Saxton se trouvait dans le bureau du Roi. Il parlait quand il se rendit compte que le vampire ne l'écoutait pas réellement. Mais pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? Lui-même n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait à Brock. Brock qui était quelque part à se battre. Dans quel état reviendrait-il, cette fois ? L'avocat avait l'impression que les choses se dégradaient entre eux. Ils parlaient, mangeait et dormaient ensemble. D'une manière générale, ils vivaient comme un couple sans le côté sexuel. Ils s'embrassaient, enfin Brock l'embrassait, mais s'en se laisser emporter. Il veillait à toujours se maitriser. Et Saxton n'osait pas demander plus. Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs au jeune homme, le vampire se contentait de cela. D'ailleurs, lui-même était-il prêt à franchir le pas ? Pas sûr. Et s nouvelle devise semblait être : « dans le doute, abstiens toi. » lui qui avait toujours été si aventureux, si plein d'assurance, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il lui était arrivé Blay, comprit soudain le juriste. Sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, le Guerrier avait miné son tempérament, le rendant timoré. Et la traitrise de son père n'avait rien arrangé. Saxton s'appliqua à respirer calmement comme le lui avait appris Brock. Il inspira par le nez et relâcha lentement l'air par la bouche. Il « tait encore sujet à de violentes sautes d'humeur, mais grâce au protecteur, il arrivait-le plus souvent- à se calmer. Secouant la tête, l'avocat se força à se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. Il s'aperçut que le Roi était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- Monseigneur ?

Cela suffit pour que le vampire porte son attention sur lui, même s'il n'était toujours pas réellement présent.

- Monseigneur ?

Cette fois, le vampire royal réagit.

- Désolée, je réfléchissais, s'excusa le Roi. Comment vas-tu ? Et ne mens pas ! ordonna-t-il avant que le civil ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Saxton soupira.

- J'ai connu mieux, avoua Saxton.

- S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, n'hésite pas.

L'avocat en fut profondément touché.

- Merci Monseigneur, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là, les interrompant.

- Allô, dit Wrath en décrochant.

Grâce à son ouïe de vampire, Saxton put suivre la conversation et entendit parfaitement les coups de feu qui éclatèrent dans l'oreille du Roi.

- Mon Frère, c'est la merde, beugla Butch. On se fait canarder. Merde !

L'ex flic se tut un instant, tandis que le bruit des balles percutant un objet métallique se faisait entendre.

- On a besoin de renforts ! gueula V en arrière-plan.

- On est déjà tous là et on est coincés entre des lessers et des démo…

La ligne fut subitement coupée.

- Merde ! s'exclama Wrath. Saxton !

- Monseigneur ?

- Tu sais comment contacter Brock ? S'enquit le vampire royal.

- Il suffit de l'appeler à haute voix, si j'ai bien compris, mais…

- BROCK !

Wrath hurla aussi fort qu'il le put. Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, le protecteur était dans le bureau.

- Un souci ? demanda t'il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son âme-sœur.

- Les Guerriers sont coincés et ont besoin d'aide, expliqua rapidement le Roi.

- Une dizaine des miens seront là-bas dans environ une minute et moi, dans moins de dix secondes, déclara Brock.

Il repartit comme il était venu.

- Il ne m'a même pas demandé où ils étaient, marmonna Wrath.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dit Saxton, les protecteurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir « où » du moment qu'ils savent « qui ».

- Ah oui ? fit d'une voix trainante le vampire Royal. Et comment sais-tu cela ?

L'avocat se racla la gorge.

- Nous, heu… Nous discutons beaucoup, monseigneur.

- Discuter ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant ? Rigola Wrath.

Saxton sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Le Roi éclata de rire. Puis il eut pitié de Saxton et le laissa tranquille. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes des changements à apporter aux Lois Anciennes et de quand les mettre en place. Le téléphone sonna encore.

- Oui ?

- Les protecteurs sont restés là-bas, pour nous permettre de filer. Préviens Manny, Havers, Ehlena, tous ceux que tu peux, débita très vite Torh. On a des blessés et des graves encore.

- Qui ?

- Les plus graves ? Qhuinn est celui qui a le plus morflé, il a pris un méchant coup de couteau. Butch est aussi dans un sale état. Il a avalé trop de lessers. Pour nous autres, c'est moins grave. On arrive.

Wrath raccrocha.

- Saxton, commença le Roi.

- Je contacte Havers et la clinique tout de suite monseigneur.

- Merci.

Le vampire royal empoignait déjà son téléphone pour contacter Revhenge et lui demander d'envoyer sa femelle de toute urgence. Saxton sortit du bureau du roi, son propre téléphone dans la main pour appeler la clinique. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir un moyen de contacter Brock, afin de savoir s'il allait bien. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Quand Brock rentra dans la chambre, Saxton creusait une tranchée dans le tapis, depuis deux bonnes heures, en faisant les cent pas. Le protecteur eut un sourire amusé. Qui devint tendre quand le vampire lui sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'étais tellement inquiet, murmura l'avocat dans son cou.

Se rendait-il compte de l'effet que ce genre d'attitude et de paroles avaient sur lui ? Probablement pas. Mais Brock s'en fichait. Il était assez égoïste pour prendre tout ce que son âme sœur voudrait bien lui donner. Même si ce n'était que des miettes. Quand son érection menaça de se dévoiler un peu trop clairement, il s'écarta, mais le vampire le ramena vers lui.

- Je ne savais pas si tu allais bien ou si tu étais blessé, dit encore Saxton.

- Désolé, j'ai rencontré Aiden et on a parlé, expliqua Brock.

- Aiden ? Répéta le vampire en s'écartant enfin. Qui est ce ?

- Un ange, je crois qu'il connait Lassiter. Sauf qu'Aiden s'occupe des démons non-corporels.

- C'est quoi, un démon non-corporel ?

Le protecteur se lança alors dans des explications, mais Saxton ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur les lèvres du brun qui remuaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel effet cela lui ferait de les sentir sur son corps. Le mordrait-il ? Serait-il doux et tendre ou bien dur et exigeant ? Les deux ? Brock s'assit et enleva ses bottes. Saxton porta son regard sur ces mains si belles. Le protecteur se rendait il compte combien ses mains faisaient envie au vampire ? Savait-il que le vampire ne rêvait que de sentir ses mains sur lui et ses doigts en lui, le préparant à l'intrusion qui suivrait ? Probablement pas. Quand Brock enleva son T-Shirt dans l'intention manifeste d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, Saxton se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement. Douce Vierge de l'Au-Delà, il était tellement beau. Des belles épaules carrées, de longs muscles fins et bien dessinés, un torse formant un V parfait au-dessus d'une taille souple, Saxton en bavait d'envie. Pour avoir déjà vu le protecteur en caleçon, l'avocat savait qu'il avait des fesses fermes et rebondies. Et pour avoir déjà eu son érection en main, il savait aussi que cette queue serait longue, épaisse et dure pour lui. Le jeune homme avait un corps à mi-chemin entre le sien, celui d'un civil entretenant sa forme, sans plus, et celui de Blay, un Guerrier qui s'entrainait dur et avait transformé son corps en arme. Tandis que Brock entrait dans la salle de bains en continuant de parler, le vampire réalisa deux choses. La première, il était en train de tomber amoureux. Il aimait tout chez Brock. Les conversations qu'ils avaient à propos de tout et de rien, ses sourires, ses baisers. Même sa sale manie de ne jamais refermer le tube de dentifrice –ce qui l'énervait avec Blay. Il avait aussi aimé l'épisode dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui l'amena à comprendre le deuxième point. Brock ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il s'en voulait trop de lui avoir sauté dessus. Il culpabilisait pace qu'il croyait qu'il lui avait forcé la main, ce jour-là, lors de l'appel. Et surtout, le protecteur était persuadé que sans l'appel, le vampire l'aurait envoyé balader. Il devait donc prendre l'initiative. Campé au milieu de sa chambre, Saxton se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements au sol. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain, sans faire de bruit. Son érection palpitait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Follement. Il prit le temps d'observer le protecteur à travers la porte transparente. Il regarda les mains savonner ce corps qu'il voulait. Retrouvant enfin son ancien lui, il avança avec assurance et entra dans la cabine, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance de protester ou de poser des questions. Saxton embrassa voracement cette bouche qui le rendait fou. Le vampire acceptait enfin la vérité. Cette vérité ou Brock avait remplacé Blay dans ses rêves. Cette vérité ou son amour pour le Guerrier roux ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il comprenait enfin que l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour le compagnon de son cousin l'avait aidé à grandir. Cette vérité ou l'amour tranquille qu'il avait ressenti pour Blay l'avait préparé à celui, dévastateur qu'il ressentait pour le protecteur. Parce que la vérité était là, également. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Brock. Il l'aimait, point. Et c'était magnifique. Osant enfin prendre ce qu'il voulait, le vampire partit à la découverte du corps de son âme sœur, de sa bouche et de ses mains.

Libéré de la bouche du vampire, Brock prit une inspiration sifflante qui se termina dans un gémissement quand les dents de Saxton taquinèrent son cou.

- Saxton, réussit à articuler Brock, tandis que les mains du juriste agaçaient ses tétons.

- Mmmmh, marmonna le vampire.

Le protecteur gémit encore quand la bouche de l'avocat prit le relais de ses doigts. Le brun s'arc bouta contre la bouche qui le tourmentait. Mais quand la main du blond se referma sur sa queue douloureuse, il cria :

- SAXTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Le vampire eut un petit rire de gorge. Et il commença à faire aller et venir sa main sur cette queue douce, si douce et pourtant si dure.

- J'ai hâte que tu me prennes, murmura le vampire.

Brock joui en entendant ces mots.

- Oh seigneur, tu me tues, cria Brock, alors que la main de celui qu'il aimait s'activait toujours.

- Je te veux, continua Saxton. Touche-moi.

Et les mains de Brock se perdirent dans ses cheveux, les agrippèrent pour force ce visage tant aimé à se lever vers lui.

Il embrassa le vampire et le plaqua contre le mur. Obligeant le mâle à lâcher sa queue, il lui releva les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Laisse-les là, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Mais, protesta Saxton.

- S'il te plait, insista le jeune homme avant de lui donner un baiser dévastateur qui laissa le vampire pantelant.

Le protecteur se recula, prit le savon et fit mousser le produit dans ses mains. Il allait faire ça bien. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Il commença par les mains et les bras du vampire qu'il dessina lentement. Descendit le long du coup avant de poursuivre sur le torse imberbe. Saxton feula quand Brock lui pinça légèrement les tétons puis s'arc bouta et cria quand le protecteur pinça plus fort. Sans se préoccuper des supplications du mâle, le brun poursuivit son exploration, caressant le ventre plat et les hanches du blond. Il reprit le savon et s'agenouillant, il poursuivit par les cuisses aux muscles fins. Ignorant le sexe suppliant de Saxton, il poursuivit son savonnage.

- Pitié, Brock, fait quelque chose, supplia Saxton.

- Mais je fais quelque chose, répondit calmement le protecteur.

- Putain, Brock ! Cria le vampire en projetant le bassin en avant.

- Tu ne jures jamais, fit remarquer le brun. Ça mérite une punition.

Brock embrassa lentement le gland de Saxton. Le vampire en frémit des pieds à la tête et faillit tomber quand la bouche de Brock l'engloutit. Des hanches, il accompagna les mouvements de va et vient qui lui faisait tellement de bien. C'était trop et en même temps, si peu. En quelques secondes Saxton jouit dans un long cri de délivrance. Et le brun l'avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quand le jeune homme remonta en se frottant à son corps, le blond eut un ronronnement heureux. Mais il en voulait encore. Il en voulait plus. Il baissa les bras, agrippa Brock par la taille et se collant à lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'explorant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, avoua le protecteur avant de lui mordiller la lèvre.

Le vampire gémit.

- Prend moi, je veux te sentir en moi, quémanda Saxton.

- Retourne toi, lui dit simplement son compagnon.

Saxton s'empressa d'obéir. Mais quand il voulut se pencher en avant et prendre appuie sur le carrelage, le brun l'en empêcha.

- Pas tout de suite, murmura t'il en lui mordillant l'oreille puis le cou.

Le vampire tendit ses fesses en arrière, se frottant sur le sexe bandé de Brock.

- Tu me rends dingue, avoua celui-ci. Reste tranquille si tu veux que ça dure.

- Je m'en fous que ça dure, protesta Saxton. Je te veux au fond de mon cul, jeta t'il crument.

Brock grogna et mit une tape sur les fesses du blond en représailles.

- Sois sage !

- Non !

Le protecteur eut un rire rauque. Et continua son savonnage. Il mit tellement d'eau et de savon que Saxton sentit le liquide mousseux glisse le long de son dos et s'infiltrer entre ses fesses. Il gémit quand, en une caresse légère, le doigt de Brock prit le même chemin avec la même destination. Il se tendit quand le doigt s'insinua à son tour entre ses fesses et vint jouer avec l'entrée de son corps, faisant des cercles de plus en plus concentriques jusqu'à ce que le doigt rentre un peu. Laissant son doigt ou il était, Brock appuya sur une épaule de son âme sœur jusqu'à ce que le jeune vampire soit bien en appuie sur ses avant-bras contre le carrelage. Penché en avant, Saxton lui offrait son cul sans fausse pudeur.

- Si tu te voyais, souffla Brock en enfonça un peu plus son doigt. Tu es tellement… Je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant.

- Je préférerais que tu jouisses en moi, haleta Saxton.

- Moi aussi, avoua le protecteur avec un petit rire.

Il entama un va et vient de son doigt, un va et vient presque languide. Quand il glissa plus facilement, il en ajouta un deuxième, puis très vite un troisième. Brock se pencha un peu et attrapa la queue de Saxton, le masturbant en rythme. Saxton recula brusquement, s'empalant sur les doigts qui le rendaient dingue.

- Viiiens, supplia t'il.

- Tu es sûr ? grogna Brock en accélérant le mouvement de ses mains. Si tu veux dire non, c'est maintenant.

- Mais tu vas me baiser, bordel ? Gueula le vampire.

Et Brock sut, avec une certitude absolue, que le mâle le voulait vraiment. Il retira lentement ses doigts mais continua ses va et vient sur la queue du vampire. Il entra en Saxton, lentement avec précaution. Relâchant la queue de son amant, le protecteur l'attrapa par les hanches, essayant de se contrôler. Sauf que le vampire en avait décidé autrement. Alors que Brock avait engagé son gland dans l'étroit passage, Saxton s'empala de lui-même. Les deux mâles poussèrent un même cri de bonheur.

-Oh dieu, c'est tellement bon, gémit le protecteur.

Puis il se pencha sur le dos de son âme sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Branle-toi pendant que je te prends.

Saxton fit ce que son amant lui demandait. Il attrapa sa queue et se branla en gémissant. Alors seulement, Brock commença ses va et vient, longs, puissants, leur arrachant à tous deux, cris et gémissement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les mouvements du protecteur perdent de leur amplitude et deviennent incontrôlés. Saxton avait perdu la bataille depuis longtemps et criai sans retenue. Et soudain, le poignet de Brock apparut devant son visage.

- Mord moi, lui ordonna celui-ci. Je veux tes crocs en moi pendant que je jouis en toi.

Et quand le vampire mordit et aspira, le protecteur jouit, déclenchant l'orgasme de son âme sœur. Pourtant Brock pilonna Saxton aussi longtemps que le vampire but à sa veine. Il faut croire que l'avocat avait vraiment très soif, parce que cela dura longtemps. Très longtemps.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Saxton chantonnait quand il sortit de sa chambre. Même le fait que la Vierge Scribe veuille le voir n'entamait en rien sa bonne humeur. Il était heureux tout simplement. Il ne perdit même pas son sourire en croisant Blay et Qhuinn qui remontaient le couloir. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit devant leurs mains entrelacées.

- Salut les amoureux, jeta-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

Les deux combattants écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Heu… Salut cousin, répondit Qhuinn.

- Saxton, tu vas bien ? S'enquit Blay, un peu décontenancé.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, répondit l'avocat. En vérité, la vie n'a jamais été aussi belle.

Qhuinn et Blay le fixèrent, les yeux ronds.

- A plus tard, les amoureux, lança Saxton en s'éloignant.

L'avocat était content, très content. Il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que de la paix en voyant Blay avec son cousin. De la paix et de la sérénité, c'était des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu. Mais il pourrait facilement s'y habituer. Il frappa à la porte du bureau du Roi et entra.

- Monseigneur, salua t'il le Roi en s'inclinant.

- Saxton, répondit simplement le vampire. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, monseigneur.

- Parfait. Allons-y, alors. La Vierge Scribe nous attend.

Les deux mâles n'eurent même pas besoin d'envoyer une requête de l'autre côté. La Mère de la Race les fit venir à elle sans attendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une cour intérieure à l'architecture italienne. La pierre de la fontaine, les colonnes et le sol en marbre brillaient d'une faible lueur phosphorescente. Des oiseaux aux couleurs vives s'ébattaient sur un arbre blanc.

Saxton ouvrit de grands yeux éblouis devant ce magnifique décor. Puis il remarqua une petite femelle recouverte de voiles noires. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de la VS, il s'agenouilla en signe de respect. Du coin de l'œil, le juriste vit le Roi faire de même.

- Relevez-vous, leur ordonna t'elle sèchement. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les salamalecs aujourd'hui.

Les deux vampires se relevèrent, intrigués.

- Allons droit au but, continua-t-elle. Une grave menace pèse sur la Race. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tout ce que j'ai pu détecter, c'est que c'est lié aux protecteurs.

Wrath et Saxton restèrent silencieux, dans l'expectative.

- Eh bien, pas de réaction ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Votre Grace, dit Saxton. Il est inconvenant de vous poser des questions.

- Oh la Barbe, cracha t'elle, les surprenant. On pas le temps pour ça. Posez vos questions, toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête. Si je ne peux ou veux pas y répondre et bien je ne le ferais pas, un point c'est tout. Si ça marche pour le Dieu des humains, ça marchera pour moi.

- Déesse ? interrogea Wrath.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, Guerrier. Je sais que tu as des questions, pose-les. Toi aussi, avoué en lois anciennes.

- Vierge Scribe, Déesse, avez-vous des précisions sur cette menace ? Osa demander le vampire blond.

- Non, je sais juste que cela vous concerne, ton compagnon et toi.

- Mon comp… Brock ? S'étonna Saxton.

- Oui, j'ai vu que cette menace s'en prendrait à vous. Puis le conflit s'étendra aux vampires et aux protecteurs.

- Mère de notre Race, dit à son tour le Roi, quel genre de menace est-ce ?

- Si je le savais, nous ne serions pas là, s'énerva la Déesse. J'aurais réglé le problème.

- Mais Vierge Scribe, protesta Saxton, c'est contre les règles.

- Oui, et bien les règles sont faites pour être changées. Vous semblez surpris, remarqua-t-elle. On va dire que quand Aléna parle, sa voix porte. Et elle a souvent raison, même s'il m'en coute de l'admettre.

La petite Déesse tourna brusquement la tête, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit qui aurait attiré son attention.

- Vous devez rentrer au Manoir. Immédiatement !

Et sans attendre, elle les renvoya.

Brock observa la scène quelques instants. L'Unique en mode ultra-furax produisait une colonne de feu et détruisait du matériel de musculation qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et Butch essayant de la raisonner. Autant demander à la Terre d'arrêter de tourner autour du soleil. Quand l'ex-humain promit une raclée à la Protectrice, il décida d'intervenir.

- Je sais comment la ramener, affirma t'il. Hé, Unique, devine quoi ? J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur !

Le feu perdit un peu d'ampleur.

- Et tu ne vas pas le croire ! Moi, l'homme aux dix milles femmes, mon âme sœur est un mec !

Il fut soulagé de voir que cela fonctionna. Le feu s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une chandelle soufflée par un courant d'air. La Protectrice fixait Brock, les yeux. Brock eut envie de se dandiner. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention comme il l'était en cet instant

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'aimerais bien, ronchonna Brock.

Mais mentalement, il tenait un tout autre discours :

« Tu te souviens quand je me moquais d'Alexandra. Eh bien, je ne fais pas mieux qu'elle. On dirait un ado. Je jouis dans mes fringues au moins dix fois par jour. Le plus souvent juste en pensant à lui. »

Aléna se mit à hurler de rire. C'était un rire un peu hystérique mais un rire tout de même.

« Et si on sauvait ton âme sœur ? » lui propose le jeune homme.

- Larkham ! Sorchac ! s'écria Aléna, sa voix claquant tel un coup de fouet.

Brock eut un sourire en voyant les deux hommes se mettre presqu'au garde à vous.

- Je veux un démon en vie avant le lever du soleil. Vous pouvez l'amocher, mais il faut qu'il soit capable de parler ! Allez ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui Unique ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Brock perçut l'irritation de la Protectrice. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Depuis tous ces siècles, n'avait-elle pas compris que c'était par respect pour elle qu'ils la nommaient ainsi ? Tous les protecteurs lui devaient tant. Ne s'en rendait elle pas compte ? Visiblement pas. Il revint au présent quand Aléna le regarda et que son expression se réchauffa un peu.

- C'est Saxton ? supposa-t-elle.

- Ouais, sauf qu'il est toujours sous le coup de sa rupture avec lui, répondit-il maussade en désignant Blay. Et la mort de son père n'a rien arranger.

Comment expliquer sinon que leurs marques soient toujours là ? Elles auraient dû disparaitre et laisser la place au lien, mais non.

- Tu as essayé de le réconforter ? demanda Kayla.

- Evidemment, s'exclama-t-il, faussement vexé.

Il s'en sortait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Le protecteur n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne mettre son nez dans son histoire avec le jeune vampire. Aussi, pour faire bonne mesure, ajouta-t-il :

- Je lui ai proposé d'aller boire une bière et de se faire un petit combat, mais il ne veut pas.

Brock se rendit compte que c'était en fait une mauvaise idée quand toutes les femelles se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel avec un soupir excédé, dans un mouvement synchronisé.

Merde, elles n'allaient plus le lâcher maintenant ! La suite donna raison au jeune home.

- T'es désespérant, grogna Kayla.

- Que ferais tu si c'était une femelle ? S'enquit Payne.

- Ben je la ferais rire, je la prendrais dans mes bras, enfin les trucs habituels quoi !

Le protecteur aurait pu leur dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Mais encore une fois, il préféra se taire.

- Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil avec Sax ? Intervint Blay.

- Mec, c'est un mâle.

Le protecteur faillit éclater de rire quand Kayla partit en marmonnant des imprécations. Brock s'estima venger de sa douche forcée qu'elle lui avait administrée dans la salle de boxe.

- Mec, c'est aussi un être pensant avec des sentiments, lui dit V.

- Il a besoin de tendresse et d'amour, poursuivit Butch. Parle lui, apprend à le connaitre et surtout soutiens le.

Allons bon, si Tic et Tac s'y mettaient aussi, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il entendit un éclat de rire dans sa tête avant que la Protectrice ajoute :

« Ça t'apprendra. »

Puis elle ajouta à haute voix :

- Ecoute les, intervint Aléna. Ils sont de bons conseils.

Brock savait que c'était de bons conseils puisque c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il fut soulagé quand le démon heurta le sol et détourna l'attention de sa personne.

- Ah ! Mon colis vient d'arriver, s'extasia l'Unique.

Brock comprit à son ton guilleret et au sourire vicieux qui l'accompagnait que ça allait être moche. Très moche.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Wrath et Saxton sortirent du bureau royal en se demandant quel pouvait bien être cette menace. Ils découvrirent Fritz en haut des escaliers, qui se tordait les mains.

- Monseigneur ! s'exclama le doggen.

En quelques mots, le vieux domestique expliqua la situation. Wrath poussa un soupir découragé puis alla à grandes enjambées au centre d'entrainement, obligeant Saxton à trottiner derrière lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de musculation, le spectacle qui les attendait était déstabilisant et effrayant. Aléna, les yeux emplis de flammes, était accroupie face à un démon-lesser plié en deux. La Protectrice tenait la poignée d'une arme qui était enfoncée dans le ventre de l'albinos. Des armes tournoyaient au-dessus d'eux, tel le mobile d'un bébé au-dessus de son berceau.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Tonna le roi.

- J'ai une petite discussion avec notre invité ici présent, répondit tranquillement Aléna.

Torh vint expliquer la situation à Wrath. Lequel jura.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, insista Aléna.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda le démon d'une voix hachée.

- Ton chef a capturé quelqu'un et je veux savoir où il l'a emmené.

Le prisonnier eut un rictus sardonique qui fit frissonner le juriste.

- Il te tuera !

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit Aléna en haussant les épaules. Le seul moyen de le savoir est de me dire où il est.

La manière dont elle le dit en inquiéta plus d'un. Elle donnait l'impression de se moquer totalement de mourir.

- Je ne te dirais rien, fanfaronna le démon. Plutôt crevé !

- Ca peut s'arranger.

Au début, Saxton ne comprit pas ce que faisait la Protectrice. Elle avait simplement posé la main sur le torse de la chose. Puis la chair commença à se racornir et à fumer. Le juriste sentit le sang quitter son visage. Brock vint vers lui quand le démon hurla.

- Tu devrais remonter, suggéra-t-il au vampire, inquiet de sa pâleur, accentuant la marque noire sur sa tempe.

- Au contraire, intervint la Protectrice, figeant le vampire qui avait déjà commencé le pas qui devait le sortir de la salle. Qu'il reste. Qu'il voit ce que nous sommes capable de faire quand nos âmes sœurs sont en danger.

- Toi aussi, tu pourrais… ? Questionna Saxton sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

- J'ai moins de patience qu'Aléna, répondit Brock avec franchise. Si c'était toi qui étais aux mains de l'ennemi, il lui manquerait déjà des morceaux.

Saxton accusa le coup. C'était trop et trop vite. Comme si le jeune homme était prêt à lui faire tous les serments du monde. Alors qu'ils n'étaient réellement ensemble que depuis quelques jours. Même si le vampire avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux du protecteur, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour plus. Et Brock devait l'avoir compris, puisqu'il ne lui demandait rien. L'avocat reporta son attention sur Aléna et sa victime. Il resta là où il était. La Protectrice avait raison. Il fallait qu'il voie. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Alors prêt à parler ? demanda Aléna.

- Oui, oui, hurla le démon. Pitié, arrête !

Aléna retira sa main. Saxton déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle de la chair calcinée et racornie. A ses côtés, Brock ne broncha pas.

Le démon parla et Aléna ne sembla pas très contente des réponses qu'elle obtenait. Quand elle tira sur la lame qui était toujours dans le ventre du démon, et qu'en ressortant, elle entrainant des choses gluantes, le vampire mit la main sur sa bouche pour éviter de vomir. Ce qui se passa ensuite lui fit oublier sa nausée. La Protectrice ne faisait rien de spécial, elle se tenait toujours devant le démon, immobile. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. C'était comme essayer d'entendre une conversation par-dessus un vrombissement. Il se rappela que Brock lui avait dit que tous les protecteurs étaient télépathes. Etait-ce ce qui le tiraillait ainsi ? Quand la Protectrice décapita le démon, le vampire ne broncha même pas. Il était trop plonger dans ses réflexions, dans les implications de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Ce fut la main de Brock sur son épaule qui le tira de ses pensées. Saxton jeta un regard dégouté au protecteur et quitta le gymnase sans un regard en arrière.

Saxton n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les documents qu'il tentait de traduire depuis plus d'une heure. Il repoussa les feuillets avec un soupir dégouté. Enervé, il se leva et, se postant devant la fenêtre, il observa la nuit, puis son reflet et toucha la marque du bout des doigts. Ce qu'il soupçonnait était-ce la réalité ? Ou bien, s'inquiétait-il inutilement ? Cette marque n'était réellement qu'une marque ? Ou bien était-elle plus que cela ? Le vampire la traça d'un doigt léger. Depuis que Brock et lui étaient devenus amants, elle s'était étendue. Elle prenait désormais naissance à la racine de ses cheveux et venait toucher le lobe de son oreille. Il soupira, excédé. Il aurait dû poser plus de questions sur cette marque, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle impliquait. Il se sentait toujours le même, mais était-ce réel ou essayait il de s'en convaincre ? Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre en soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il sursauta et vit Brock juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Le protecteur le serra contre lui à l'étouffé.

- Brock, je ne… Peux plus respirer, haleta le vampire.

Le jeune homme relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

- Pardon, fit-il d'une voix étranglée, le visage caché dans le cou de son compagnon.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un problème, le protecteur avait l'air bouleversé.

- Brock ? Brock, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond en tentant de reculer pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme.

Mais le brun l'en empêcha. Et d'une voix hachée, il raconta tout à Saxton. Comment ils avaient découvert Lassiter dans un entrepôt blindé de démons, attaché sur une croix, les ailes arrachées. Comment Aléna avait massacré les démons par la pensée. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver l'ange.

- Elle lui a donné presque toute son énergie vitale et maintenant, elle est en train de mourir, conclut-il dans un murmura.

- Oh Douce Vierge, souffla le vampire en serrant plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Brock trembla contre lui.

- On va essayer de lui donner de notre propre énergie mais si elle ne se bat pas….

- Elle se battra, soutint l'avocat. Tu la connais, elle n'abandonnera pas.

Brock le relâcha enfin mais posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vampire.

- Merci, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Saxton.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'avocat.

- D'être là et de me réconforter.

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? fit une voix sarcastique à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Brock se raidit.


	16. Chapter 16

Vous savez, cette impression parfois qu'on a d'une catastrophe imminente. La boule au ventre, les mains qui tremblent, on a du mal à respirer. Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre.

Certains jours, je me mettrais des baffes!

**CHAPITRE 16**

Brock se retourna, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés. Saxton observa le nouveau venu. C'était un protecteur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Grand, brun avec des yeux de velours noirs. Il était typé latino. Peut-être Mexicain ou Inca. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le mec pouvait avoir 20 ans comme 20 000.

- Emilio, gronda Brock.

Le protecteur entra dans la bibliothèque en ricanant. Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'aura que dégageait cet Emilio. Il avait la désagréable impression de voir une panthère jaugeant sa proie. Il frissonna quand il comprit que la proie, c'était lui.

- On me l'avait dit, continua Emilio, mais je ne voulais pas le croire.

- Va-t'en, cracha Brock.

Saxton posa la main dans le dos de son amant et se crispa quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme tremblait de violence contenue.

- Non, répondit l'autre. J'ai envie de voir ton âme sœur.

Il jeta un regard malveillant au vampire.

- Il est pas mal, commenta Emilio. Dis-moi, quel effet ça fait de se faire mettre par un type qui saute toutes les nanas qui passent à sa portée depuis plus de 200 ans ?

Saxton cligna les yeux, ayant du mal à comprendre. Brock avança, jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec l'autre.

- Dégage ! Grogna-t-il.

- Oh allez ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne connait pas ton petit surnom ? Ricana encore le Latino. L'homme aux dix milles femmes se retrouve devoir baiser un mec, avoue que c'est drôle.

Son rire s'étrangla quand Brock l'attrapa par la gorge et le projeta hors de la pièce. Le protecteur claqua la porte.

- Connard ! Grinça-t-il.

Puis le jeune homme regarda son âme sœur et comprit qu'il avait un problème. Saxton le fixait, la main sur la gorge, les yeux agrandis par le choc.

- Sax, souffla Brock.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le vampire d'une voix altérée.

- Sax, ne fais pas ça, murmura le protecteur.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Insista l'avocat en martelant les syllabes.

Brock déglutit péniblement.

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

Saxton eut un hoquet, comme s'il avait envie de vomir. Le protecteur s'approcha et voulut le prendre dans ses bars, mais le vampire recula d'un mouvement brusque.

- Saxton, ne fais pas ça, répéta le brun, suppliant.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? demanda le juriste.

Brock soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, peur de te perdre, avoua t'il.

- Donc, tu as préféré me mentir, railla Saxton.

- Quoi ? Non ! protesta Brock.

- Ah non ? Alors comment appelles-tu ça ? s'écria Saxton. Tu m'as menti en paroles et en actes ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre ?

- Rien !

- Menteur ! Cria le vampire.

Brock recula sous l'accusation et la violence du ton. Il porta la main à son cœur. Comme si ça allait l'empêcher de se briser. Le protecteur tenta encore une fois de toucher Saxton. Cette fois, il prit une gifle. Il recula, la main sur sa joue cuisante.

- Ne m'approche pas, sale menteur !

- Sax, je te jure que je ne te cache rien ! Je ne te mens pas ! protesta encore Brock.

- Et comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Cracha le vampire. Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi après ça ?

Le vampire vit les épaules du protecteur s'affaisser, mais n'en conçut aucune joie, aucun triomphe. Il avait un goût de cendres dans la bouche et horriblement froid. Même sa rupture avec Blay ne lui avait pas fait aussi atrocement mal. L'avocat se détourna pour que le brun ne puisse voir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Comment croire que ce que nous avons partagé était réel ? Murmura le vampire. Comment croire que tu ne faisais pas semblant à cause de la marque ?

- Non, ne dis pas ça, supplia Brock. C'était réel.

- Et pourquoi le croirais-je ? Parce que tu me le dis ? Permet moi de douter de ta sincérité, ironisa le blond.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Brock.

- Ça ne change rien, répondit Saxton.

Le vampire se sentait étrangement vide et engourdit.

Brock cligna rapidement des paupières pour tenter de chasser ses larmes. Comprenant que c'était fini, qu'il avait perdu son âme sœur, il se mit à trembler. Pour éviter de supplier et de souffrir encore plus quand le vampire le rejetterait, il gagna la porte de la bibliothèque. Il se rappela soudain que c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Chassant ce souvenir douloureux, il posa la main sur la poignée.

- Je vais enlever mes affaires de notre… de ta chambre, dit-il la voix brisée.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

Ça faisait mal, bordel ! Le protecteur sortit rapidement de la pièce et referma doucement le battant.

En entendant la porte se refermer, Saxton s'effondra. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se roula en boule et pleura. Par la Déesse, ça faisait mal !


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Brock posa son front sur la porte qu'l venait de refermer et ferma les yeux. Il faillit retourner à l'intérieur, quand il entendit son âme sœur pleurer. Mais non, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était à cause de lui que le vampire pleurait. Parce qu'il avait manqué d'honnêteté. Il aurait dû en parler à Saxton. Il savait pourtant que quelqu'un finirait par parler de ce pu… stupide surnom. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il en avait été fier. Aujourd'hui, il en avait honte. Il laissa couler ses pleurs et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier sa souffrance et son désespoir.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon, ironisa Emilio dans son dos.

Brock ne bougea pas, mais ses larmes gelèrent sur ses joues.

- Non mais regarde toi, cracha le latino. Tu es pathétique.

Cette fois, Brock se retourna et l'autre protecteur recula devant la fureur glacée dans les yeux du jeune homme. De fait, une pellicule de givre avait recouvert les prunelles bleues. Pourtant, Emilio continua à parler. Il ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement ou s'en moqua. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il était stupide.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le provoqua t'il. Tapette !

Brock ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de le regarder.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, railla l'autre. Pas de couilles. C'est toi qui devais te faire enfiler.

Le protecteur aux yeux de velours ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait à ses pieds. S'il avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait vu la couche de glace en train de se former sur le sol. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. La glace remontait le long de ses jambes, emprisonna ses hanches. Bientôt, il n'eut plus que le visage de libre. Brock s'approcha lentement.

- Tu sais quel est le problème des gros connards dans ton genre ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Ils parlent trop.

Brock laissa la glace recouvrir le visage de l'autre et prit le chemin de la clinique.

Il se sentait tellement mal et ne savait pas comment échapper à cette douleur qui menaçait de le submerger. Il allait donner son énergie à la Protectrice, puis il s'isolerait. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa douleur dans témoins et sans restrictions. Il le fallait, sinon il allait éclater. Il ne vit pas les vampires et les protecteurs s'écarter de son chemin. Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un avait mis en place un ordre de passage pour sauver l'Unique. Mais quelle importance ? Il entra dans la chambre et la souffrance du fils de lumière menaça le fragile rempart qu'il avait mis en place pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il se força à respirer profondément et s'installa sur la chaise, près du lit, et faisant face à Lassiter. Indifférent à tout et à tous, Brock prit la main de la Protectrice et la posa sur son front se concentrant, il imagina un ruban épais et solide entre Aléna et lui. Quand le ruban fut bien en place et stable, il s'en servit pour envoyer son énergie se déverser dans l'Unique.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Ca suffit Brock, lui dit Larkham.

Le protecteur ne l'écouta pas. Larkham l'arracha à sa chaise et s'éloigna. Mais Brock n'en continua pas moins à transmettre son énergie, le ruban s'allongeant simplement, soumis à sa volonté.

- Brock, rompt le Contact, immédiatement, ordonna le blond.

- Brock fais-le, s'il te plait, ajouta Kayla qui était entrée en entendant le remue-ménage.

Le protecteur se contenta de les fixer de ses yeux vides, comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

« Va chercher son âme sœur » ordonna mentalement Larkham à Kayla. Elle hocha la tête et parti au pas de course. En débouchant dans le hall, elle freina des quatre fers en voyant la statue de glace.

- Mais que… ?

Kayla soupira.

- Toi, t'as encore fait le con.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça pour l'instant. Elle le dégèlerait plus tard. Ça ne le tuerait pas et il pourrait ainsi réfléchir à ses conneries. Elle se concentra quelques instants et découvrit que Saxton était dans sa chambre. Elle réalisa alors que le jour était levé depuis longtemps. Elle monta rapidement et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Le vampire ne répondit pas. Elle recommença, plus énergiquement. Le battant s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre l'avocat. Kayla recula, submergée par la douleur et la peine qui s'échappaient par vague du vampire.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Brock a besoin de toi.

- Rien à foutre ! Cracha-t-il en voulant claquer la porte.

Kayla posa la main sur le panneau et l'en empêcha.

- Il a fait le con ? Ok. Tu lui en veux ? Parfait. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser se tuer.

- Quoi ?

- Il donne trop d'énergie à l'Unique, s'il continu il va mourir, expliqua-t-elle.

Le vampire ne chercha pas à comprendre. Oui, il lui en voulait, oui, il souffrait. Mais il l'aimait. Sans prendre le temps de fermer sa porte, il courut jusqu'à la clinique. Il déboula telle une tornade dans la chambre. Il découvrit Larkham tenant Brock par les épaules et le secouant. Le jeune homme avait les yeux vides de toutes expressions et ne réagissaient pas. Le vampire eut l'impression fugitive de voir un épais ruban chatoyant reliant Brock à Aléna. Ne s'attardant pas là-dessus, Saxton écarta Larkham, plongea son regard dans les yeux vides et frémit. Morts, ses yeux étaient morts. Le vampire se reprit.

- Brock, arrête ça immédiatement, ordonna t'il.

Le protecteur cligna des yeux et le ruban se dissolva. Puis le jeune homme s'écroula, inconscient. Larkham se précipita et, le portant, sortit de la chambre. Les vampires et les protecteurs présents s'affolèrent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança Larkham. Il en a juste trop donné, il faut qu'il se repose.

Le grand protecteur blond entra dans une chambre vide et déposa Brock sur le lit. Saxton entra à son tour dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas son choix, mais Kayla l'agrippait par le poignet, prenant la décision pour lui. Larkham leur jeta un coup d'œil et sortit sans faire de commentaire. Le protectrice blonde força e vampire à s'assoir et prenant une chaise, s'installa en face de lui. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder le visage grave. Saxton croisa les bars, comme pour se protéger. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence régna en maitre dans la chambre. Finalement, Kayla soupira et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre Brock et toi, déclara-t-elle. Simplement parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Saxton la remercia de mauvaise grâce. Il ne voulait pas de son aide, pas plus de sa compassion.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'Emilio est devenu une statue de glace ? demanda la blonde. Et je te promets que c'est la seule question que je te poserais.

Saxton haussa les sourcils, étonné et quitta sa posture défensive.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de statue de glace ? S'enquit-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu as traversé le hall ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Si, mais…

- Seul Brock aurait pu faire un truc pareil, l'informa-t-elle. A part Aléna, il est celui qui maitrise le mieux cet élément. Et comme l'Unique préfère le feu, ça fait de lui, le maitre des glaces. Qu'est-ce qu'il déteste ce titre, rigola-t-elle.

Saxton se renfrogna.

- Il a plus d'un surnom, à ce que je vois, commenta t'il avec aigreur.

Kayla cligna des yeux, interloquée.

- Pardon ?

- L'homme aux dix milles femmes, cracha Saxton avec mépris.

La jeune femme devint soudain hostile.

- Tu n'étais pas vierge non plus, il me semble, si ? Questionna-t-elle, froidement.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il. Mais je ne lui reproche pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que j'étais, moi. Il savait que j'étais gay. Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire passer pour autre chose.

Le vampire sentit comme un courant d'air glacé l'entourer. La petite protectrice se leva et le fixa durement.

- Je vais te laisser te complaire dans la douleur de ton égo, jeta-t-elle avec mépris. Tu fais ça tellement bien.

Elle gagna la porte à grandes enjambées. La main sur la poignée, elle ajouta :

- Laisse-moi te dire un truc. Marque ou pas marque, mec ou nana, si Brock n'avait pas eu de sentiments à ton encontre, il n'aurait pas cherché à te connaitre. J'ai connu des hommes et des femmes stupides, visiblement, ce n'est pas l'apanage des humains.

Elle sortit, laissant le vampire interloqué et confus.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Brock reprit conscience par palier. D'abord il eut la sensation de flotter. Graduellement, il ressentit la pesanteur et son corps. Il était allongé sur un lit et était épuisé. Pourquoi ? Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour s'en souvenir. Ah oui, l'Unique. Il lui avait donné trop d'énergie. Graduellement, il prit conscience d'autres choses. Le bruissement de vêtements, le grincement métallique d'une chaise, une main qui passait dans ses cheveux. Il savoura cette dernière sensation. En inspirant, il reconnut l'odeur propre et fraiche de Saxton. Le protecteur profita de la sensation. Il se félicita de se laisser pousser les cheveux, depuis quelques semaines. Son beau vampire n'aurait pas pu passer ses longs doigts fins et racés dans ses cheveux ras. Quelque chose titilla sa conscience, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Brock poussa un soupir de contentement et aussitôt, la main disparue. Alors, la douleur revint, ravivant le souvenir amer de la dispute. Le protecteur ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Son regard bleu glacier rencontra celui d'un bleu plus pâle de Saxton. Pendant de longs instants, ils se regardèrent, se gorgeant de la vue l'un de l'autre. Puis le vampire détourna le regard. Brock se crispa. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, dans la même pièce que son âme sœur s'en pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser. C'était trop douloureux. Saxton réagit le premier. Le vampire se leva et lissa ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance.

- Tu es réveillé, c'est une bonne chose, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? demanda Brock, amer.

L'avocat cligna des yeux, interloqué.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de donné mon énergie à l'Unique ? Questionna-t-il sans répondre à la question.

Saxton soupira.

- Tu étais en train de te tuer, Brock.

- Et alors ?

- Enfin, Brock, réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis, grommela le vampire.

Le protecteur haussa les épaules en s'asseyant. Il vacilla. Aussitôt, le vampire vint le soutenir en le tenant par les épaules. Le jeune homme faillit se laisser aller contre lui, mais la posture rigide de son vampire et sa peur d'être rejeté l'en empêchèrent.

- Tu ne me pardonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Saxton se raidit, les mains crispées sur les épaules du brun.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est vraiment fini ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta l'avocat.

- Oh Saxton, pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé pour toutes ces femmes.

Le protecteur avait conscience d'être pathétique à supplier ainsi, mais il s'en ficherait. Il ramperait si ça pouvait lui donner une chance d'être avec celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ces femmes, souffla l'avocat.

Brock leva la tête pour le regarder.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua le jeune homme. Si ce n'est pas à cause de ça, alors pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as menti sur qui tu étais.

- Quoi ?

- Brock, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais Gay, révéla le blond. J'aurais même compris si tu avais été Bi. Mais tu es hétéro.

Et dans le cœur de Brock, la douleur céda la place à la colère.

- Attend que je comprenne. Tu es en train de dire que toi et moi, c'est fini parce que tu es mon premier mec ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Brock…

- Ah putain, elle est pas mal celle-là ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Qui est le menteur maintenant ?

Il rejeta le mâle et se leva, pas encore très stable sur ses jambes.

- Si j'avais couché avec des centaines de mecs, tu aurais réagi exactement de la même manière !

Saxton recula devant la violence contenue dans les paroles du jeune homme.

- Rappelle moi un peu comment tu occupais tes nuits avant d'être avec Blay ? Questionna Brock, sarcastique. Non mais regarde-toi ! Monsieur perfection ! Hypocrite, oui !

- Je ne suis pas hypocrite ! Protesta le vampire.

- Ah non ? Grinça le brun. Laisse-moi donc te rafraichir la mémoire. Qui a demandé à Zsadist d'être l'exécuteur de son père ? TOI ! Qui en veut maintenant à Zsadist d'avoir exécuter son père ? Encore TOI ! Qui a baisé des centaines de mecs ? Toujours TOI ! Est-ce que j'en ai fait une montagne ? NON ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'en foutais du moment qu'on était ensemble !

Brock se jeta sur Saxton et le plaqua contre le mur. Le vampire étouffa un cri et se tétanisa quand la bouche du protecteur écrasa la sienne en un baiser vengeur. Progressivement, le baiser se fit plus doux, la langue du brun caressa la lèvre inférieure du blond, en une demande pour entrer. Saxton ouvrit la bouche, incapable de résister, même s'il l'avait voulu et il ne le voulait pas. Il accepta la douce invasion dans un gémissement. Il accepta quand les mains du protecteur s'agrippèrent douloureusement à ses cheveux, lui renversant la tête en arrière. Quand le baiser cessa, l'avocat garda les yeux fermés, le souffle court. Brock posa son front sur le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis le jeune homme recula. Le vampire ouvrit les yeux et le regarda le cœur douloureux.

- De toi, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi, dit Brock à voix basse, presqu'inaudible. Si tu ne m'avais donné que des miettes, je les aurais acceptées et j'en aurais été heureux. J'étais prêt à tout, absolument tout. J'aurais même arrêté de combattre pour toi.

Les yeux de Saxton s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Et il se rendit compte, alors qu'il l'aurait demandé sans hésiter à Blay, qu'il ne l'aurai jamais fait à Brock. Ça aurait été lui demandé de cesser d'être celui qu'il était, de changer.

- Mais ça, poursuivit Brock, ce que tu me fais là, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Brock…

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour. Mais âme sœur ou pas, à l'instant présent, je pourrais te tuer. Et c'est moi que ça tue, dit-il, avec un sourire de dérision douloureuse. Je te souhaite d'être heureux Saxton. Parce que moi, je ne le serais pas sans toi. Mais je refuse d'être malheureux.

Le protecteur déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son vampire qui ne serait plus jamais sien et sortit de la pièce.

Saxton se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Qu'avait-il fait ? Oh seigneur ! Mais qu'avait-il fait ?


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

En entrant dans la salle d'entrainement de la Confrérie, Qhuinn ne s'attendait pas y trouver Brock courant sur un tapis. Depuis quelques jours, le protecteur se faisait rare. On le voyait aux réunions avant de partir en patrouille et c'était tout. Le Frère l'observa. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques instants pour reconnaitre les symptômes. Les yeux morts, la perte de poids, l'impression qu'il donnait de vouloir s'épuiser. Et la bouteille de Whisky. Ouaip le mec était malheureux. Qhuinn s'avança et s'installa sur le tapis voisin de celui du mec. Il jet un coup d'œil sur le moniteur. Waouh, le protecteur courrait depuis plus de 4h et il transpirait à peine. De temps en temps, il portait sa bouteille à sa bouche et en descendait une longue rasade.

- Un truc à me dire, peut-être ? demanda Brock avec sarcasme et sans le regarder.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit le vampire.

- Parce que ça fait 10 minutes que tu m'observes et tu n'a pas mis ton tapis en route.

Ah, effectivement. Qhuinn descendit de la machine.

- On peut parler ?

Brock lui jeta un regard à refroidir un cadavre mais le Frère ne recula pas. Le protecteur eut un reniflement et arrêta son tapis.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda le jeune homme, hostile.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre mon cousin et toi ?

Un éclat dangereux brilla dans les yeux bleus.

- Il ne se passe rien, répondit-il simplement.

- Oh allez, Brock ! Tu as déménagé tes affaires, tu ne prends plus tes repas en bas et tu as l'air malheureux comme les pierres. Pas besoin de sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre qu'il y a un problème.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

Qhuinn se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

- Ça ne me regarde pas, tu as raison, convint le vampire. Mais j'ai été dans ta situation, à vouloir quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Alors, je peux peut être t'aider.

Brock eut un rire grinçant qui fit tressaillir le Frère.

- Sauf que tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux pas me changer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ça, te changer ?s'étonna le brun aux yeux dépareillés.

- Je ne suis pas Gay.

- Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger d'être avec Saxton avant.

Brock tressaillit. Merde, le simple fait d'entendre le prénom de son âme sœur faisait mal. Qu'avait dit Emilio déjà ? Ah oui. Qu'il était pathétique. Ouais, il était pathétique, convint il pour lui en buvant une rasade de Jack Daniels.

- Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais ça dérange ton cousin.

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment réagi comment ça, rigola le protecteur. Mais l'idée est là.

- Mais…

- Brock ! Hurla une voix dans le couloir.

Aléna passa la tête par la porte. Elle avait l'air furax.

- Entrainement ! Bouge ton cul !

Et elle repartit.

- Mec ? fit Brock.

- Ouais ?

- Rends-moi service. Sur ma tombe, je veux qu'il soit écrit « Ci-git, Brock, mort d'avoir trop servi de défouloir à l'Unique. » Je veux qu'elle culpabilise à mort.

Qhuinn lui serra l'épaule, en guise de soutien.

- Promis.

- Merci.

- Brock ! Hurla encore Aléna.

- Oh putain, murmura le jeune homme. Je vais me faire massacrer.

Deux heures plus tard, Brock se trainait lamentablement jusqu'au Hall du Manoir. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il eut un moment de doute ? Arriverait-il à monter ? Et s'il se dématérialisait plutôt ? Hum, envoyé ses petites cellules dans sa chambre alors qu'il tenait à peine debout ? Mauvaise idée, décréta t'il. Respirant profondément –Aïe, deux côtes cassées, bordel !- il agrippa la rampe et se prépara à la douleur qui n'allait pas manquer d'irradier de sa jambe martyrisée.

- Brock ?

La voix, qui s'écria cette question horrifiée, l'atteignit en plein cœur. Et soudain, il comprit plusieurs choses :

1/ Aléna regardait sa montre chaque fois qu'elle l'envoyait au tapis.

2/ Elle l'avait enfin libéré alors qu'il était presque l'heure du Dernier Repas.

3/ L'unique savait que l'avocat sortirait de la bibliothèque au même moment.

Quand Brock se retourna, il comprit que s'il n'avait pas mis dans le mille du premier coup, ce n'était pas loin. Lassiter se tenait derrière l'avocat. Il avait dû le guetter et inciter Saxton a sortir quand il l'avait vu arriver. L'ange lui fit un clin d'œil et s'évapora.

« Aléna, je vais te tuer ! » pensa t'il rageusement.

«Mais non » lui répondit la jeune femme, « tu as essayé pendant deux heures et tu n'y es pas arrivé, tu te souviens ? »

« J'avais pas la bonne motivation !»

Un rire lui répondit.

« Merde ! Tu étais obligée de me massacrer comme ça ? »

« Bon, j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort » convint elle. « Mais c'est très bien, il prendra soin de toi plus longtemps. Ne guéris pas trop vite ! »

La sensation de sa présence dans son esprit s'évanouit.

- Salut Sax, réussit il à articuler.

Il grimaça –réveillant la douleur de son arcade- quand sa lèvre éclatée se rappela à son souvenir.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama le vampire en se précipitant. Appuie-toi sur moi !

Brock grimaça encore quand il leva son bras pour le poser sur les épaules du blond. Bizarrement, quand il imaginait prendre son vampire dans ses bras, lui était toujours en pleine forme. Comme quoi, l'imagination. Aidé du juriste, le protecteur monta les escaliers à la vitesse d'un escargot shooté au Valium. Ils vacillaient, tels deux ivrognes sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête. Au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures, ils arrivèrent en haut des marches. Brock transpirait et Saxton était essoufflé. Au lieu d'aller à gauche, le vampire alla à droite. Mais pourquoi…? Le cerveau du brun flancha et son cœur eut un raté quand il comprit.

- Sax…

- Ma chambre est plus près, expliqua l'avocat.

Ah. Bon c'était vrai, mais le protecteur aurait quand même préféré aller dans sa chambre. Quand son vampire l'emmena dans la salle de bains, il se raidit et eut un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans cette pièce. Bon là, il devenait ridicule. Il se serait bien mis un coup de pied au cul, mais dans son état, ça l'aurait achevé.

Saxton installa Brock sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes. Il l'observa. Le bilan n'était pas fameux. Le protecteur avait l'arcade et la lèvre éclatées, un superbe hématome colorait La Marque, sans parler de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, caché par les vêtements. Ouh la, pensée dangereuse. Ne pas penser aux vêtements. Surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Trop tard. Il y pensait et son sexe aussi. Cherchant à se donner une contenance, il se baissa et farfouilla sous le lavabo pour trouver sa trousse de secours. Pendant qu'il cherchait, il demanda :

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il entendit Brock se racler la gorge.

- Entrainement, répondit le brun, la voix cassée.

- Avec quoi ? Un mur en béton ? S'horrifia t'il en relevant la tête.

Oups, encore une mauvaise idée. Il avait les yeux juste sur l'entre-jambe du mec. Il se força à lever les yeux.

- Presque. Avec Aléna.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle amoché ainsi ? C'est normal ?

Brock soupira.

- C'était un traquenard, Saxton.

- Pardon ? fit l'avocat en se relevant, la trousse de secours à la main.

- Lassiter et Aléna ont fait en sorte qu'on soit obligé de se parler, expliqua le protecteur. Ils ont tablés sur mon mauvais état et ta sollicitude.

Le vampire en resta bouche bée. Puis, rougit furieusement quand il se rappela ce que l'ange lui avait donné.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Brock ouvrait déjà la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait quand Saxton se laissa glisser à genoux devant lui. Ça lui coupa la chique.

- Je peux heu… Refermer ton arcade et ta lèvre, déclara le vampire, un peu hésitant.

- Tu sais faire les points de sutures ? Plaisanta le protecteur pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Bon, ça ne marcha pas. Mais il avait au moins essayé. Les deux mâles se fixaient, la respiration lourde.

- Je… Non, mais ma salive peut…

Saxton se maudit quand il fut incapable de poursuivre. Sans laisser le temps au protecteur de dire quoique ce soit, il se pencha en avant et posa la langue sur l'arcade, la léchant doucement. Il entendit distinctement le jeune homme déglutir. Puis sentit deux mains se poser sur son torse. Pas pour le repousser, non. Les mains du brun parcoururent la poitrine puis le ventre du vampire, pour ensuite passer dans son dos.

- Sax, gémit Brock.

Quand la plaie à l'arcade ne fut plus qu'une pâle ligne rosâtre, Saxton recula légèrement la tête et plongea les yeux dans ceux du protecteur. Du regard, il lui demanda la permission de faire la même chose sur sa lèvre. La réponse parvint au vampire claire et sans équivoque. Vas-y, lui dirent les yeux bleus. Lentement, Saxton approcha son visage de Brock et en une caresse à peine esquissée, il lécha la lèvre ensanglantée. Les deux mâles gémirent à l'unisson. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une opération médicale, se transforma en un baiser passionné. Brock serra le vampire contre lui, oubliant ses douleurs, toutes ses douleurs. Saxton passa les bras autour du cou du brun et attrapa ses cheveux à pleines mains. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient haletants et excités. Le blond passa le doigt sur la lèvre refermée. Brock frémit.

- J'ai d'autres blessures sur le torse, souffla t'il.

- Vraiment ? demanda le vampire avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, vraiment.

Pour être honnête, il n'en savait rien, mais il était prêt à se charcuter lui-même pour le plaisir de sentir la bouche de son âme sœur sur lui.

Ou alors, il allait charcuter la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du vampire.

- Brock, appela Aléna, la voix altérée.

Le protecteur fronça les sourcils.

- Salle de bains, répondit-il.

Quand il la vit, il se crispa. Elle pleurait. Aléna ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Ou alors, elle le faisait quand personne ne pouvait la voir. Il repoussa doucement son vampire et se leva. Saxton se leva à son tour et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ils avaient compris, tous les deux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Et à qui ? demanda Brock, la voix grave, le visage fermé.

Aléna prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Rowena et Illa sont parties en balade. C'était un monde sûr, expliqua la Protectrice. Aucun risque mais…

- Elles ont été attaqué ? S'exclama le protecteur, incrédule en se dégageant des bras du vampire.

- Brock, Ro est morte, murmura l'Unique.

Le Manoir trembla et la pièce devint d'un froid polaire. Les yeux du brun se glacèrent et son corps refroidit, au point que ses lèvres devinrent bleues.

- Illa ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- On ne sait pas, répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant un papier froissé. On a retrouvé ça sur… Sur Ro.

Brock le lut et le Manoir trembla encore. De la glace se forma sur le miroir de la salle de bains. Saxton claqua des dents. Quand il voulut toucher Brock, les deux protecteurs s'évaporèrent. Le papier tomba lentement sur le sol. Le vampire le ramassa et lut à son tour.

« La mère est morte. La fille, pas encore. Viens la chercher, petite tapette ! »

L'avocat n'en crut pas ses yeux. Emilio ? C'était Emilio qui avait fait ça ? Le vampire sortit en courant de sa chambre. Il devait voir le Roi. Immédiatement !

Saxton sortait de la maison d'un membre de la Glyméra. Il avait dû venir pour régler un problème de testament mais s'en serait bien passé. Il chercha Rhage et Zsadist des yeux mais ne les trouva pas. Cela l'inquiéta, le Roi ayant refusé qu'il sorte seul. Depuis deux jours, la Confrérie était sur les dents. D'abord parce que plus aucun protecteur n'était au Manoir, même Lassiter avait disparu. Et les appels n'avaient rien donné. Pourtant les démons étaient toujours présents dans leurs mondes. Ils semblaient même se multiplier. Rhage les appelait les Gremlins et demandait qui avait bien pu arroser ses salopards. Ça ne faisait rire personne. De plus, les civils faisaient l'objet d'attaque ultra-violente. Pour toutes ces raisons, Wrath avait assigné deux Frères à l'avocat quand celui-ci avait expliqué avoir un rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Seulement, les Frères n'étaient plus là. Saxton devait leur envoyé un message quand il sortait de la maison pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Il l'avait bien évidemment fait avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre pour le laisser sortir. S'était-il trompé de destinataire ? L'avocat allait sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier quand il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Quand les protecteurs arrivèrent au Manoir après presque trois jours d'absence, ils étaient dans une fureur qu'un éternuement aurait suffi à faire exploser. Ils avaient fouillé chaque monde qu'ils connaissaient, chaque dimension, chaque réalité, dans les moindres recoins. En avait aussi découvert de nouveaux qu'ils avaient parcourus avec la même rage. Créant parfois des incidents diplomatiques dont ils se foutaient. Aucune trace d'Illa ou de ses ravisseurs. Ou plutôt du ravisseur. Parce que la liste des suspects s'était raccourci jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul nom. Tout comme la liste des endroits ou pouvait se trouver la gamine. Ici, dans le monde des vampires. Et Emilio avait intérêt à bien se cacher. En regardant Brock, personne ne doutait que le renégat ne courrait jamais assez vite ni assez loin pour échapper à sa vengeance. Aléna envoya les protecteurs fouiller la dimension, même si elle savait avec une quasi-certitude que la petite fille était ici à Caldwell. Cependant, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de passer à côté d'une piste ou la chance de la retrouver si elle se trompait.

Brock, Lassiter et la Protectrice montèrent directement dans le bureau du Roi sans parler à personne. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Aléna fut le comportement de Vishous et Zsadist qu'ils croisèrent en haut des escaliers. Les deux vampires regardèrent Brock et… filèrent.

« Il y a un problème » pensa-t-elle à Lassiter.

« J'ai vu » répondit-il de la même façon.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça concerne le gamin. Il va sans doute falloir s'assoir sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie »

L'ange hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper.

Le Roi, Qhuinn, Blay et Butch restèrent quelques instants pétrifiés quand ils entrèrent. Wrath ne pouvait rien voir, évidemment, mais la fureur et l'inquiétude formait un nuage toxique autour d'eux. Les trois autres vampires avaient l'image, eux, et le regrettaient. Les deux protecteurs et l'ange semblaient épuisés et seule leur colère et leur désir de vengeance semblaient les faire tenir debout. Mais ce qui les rendait tellement terrifiant était leurs visages. Aléna avait les yeux enflammés et les pointes de ses cheveux brulaient. Lassiter avait également des flammes dans les yeux, moins vives que celles de sa compagne, mais il ne partageait pas ses pouvoirs depuis très longtemps. Quant à Brock, les yeux du jeune homme n'étaient plus que deux blocs de glace dans un visage bleui par le froid que son corps exhalait. Ses cheveux étaient gelés, évoquant des cristaux. Eh merde, le mec allait pêter une durite quand il saurait. Aléna et Lassiter échangèrent un regard. Il y avait bien un problème. Et s'il fallait en croire les regards anxieux qui se fixaient sur Brock, ça allait être Armageddon avant la fin de la discussion. Le Roi se racla la gorge.

- Brock, tu devrais t'assoir, dit-t-il.

Un froid d'ère glaciaire emplit la pièce, condensant leurs souffles en buée.

- Brock ! Assis !

En deux mots, la Protectrice brisa le froid. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser au sol et s'assit en tailleur, le visage inexpressif. C'est ainsi que les vampires comprirent quelque chose sur la jeune femme. Ils savaient qu'elle était l'Unique, la Première. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, c'était l'emphase accompagnant ces mots. Quand les autres protecteurs parlaient d'elle, on entendait les majuscules, mais ils n'avaient pleinement pris la mesure de ce que cela impliquait. Elle était l'Unique, la Première. Elle était leur Chef. Les protecteurs l'aimaient, mais pas seulement. Ils la craignaient également, la respectaient et obéissaient probablement à tous ses ordres sans discuter. Et même si elle ne voulait pas de cette position, elle en usait en cas de besoin.

La Protectrice posa les deux mains sur les épaules de Brock et s'appuya dessus comme elle l'aurait fait avec le dossier d'une chaise.

- Il est prêt, déclara-t-elle.

Son « moi aussi » étant implicite, Wrath laissa la parole à Butch. L'es flic se racla la gorge.

- Cette nuit, nous avons eu un problème. Rhage et Zsadist ont été attaqué par des démons. Des démons purs. Pas transformés en lessers.

Aléna se crispa. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Ça puait même. Butch déglutit et poursuivit vaillamment.

- Les Frères accompagnaient... euh… un civil.

Cela lui parut plus sûr pour le moment. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être celui qui lâcherait la bombe.

- Ils ont essayés de se dépêtrer des démons rapidement pour récupérer le civil et déguerpirent en vitesse. Et d'un seul coup, il n'y avait plus personne à combattre. Les démons se sont volatilisés. Quand Rhage et Zsadist ont cherché le civil… euh… Eh bien, il avait disparu.

La neige commença à tomber dans le bureau.

- Le nom du civil, exigea la voix glaciale de Brock, toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol.

De la glace se formait autour de lui et s'étendait lentement. Aléna enflamma ses mains. Ce fut Qhuinn qui répondit.

- C'est Saxton.

Un blizzard se déchaina dans la pièce. Le vent rugissait, faisant furieusement tourbillonner la neige qui tombait maintenant en gros flocons. En quelques secondes, la glace recouvrit la moindre surface de la pièce. Aléna s'enflamma complétement pour combattre la micro ère glaciaire.

- Brock, tu te calmes ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le froid s'intensifia.

- Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien.

Elle aviva encore ses flammes et s'enroula autour du jeune homme. Lassiter déploya ses ailes de feu et les en recouvrit.

Malgré le vent, le crépitement des flammes et le froid qui menaçait de les congeler, les vampires entendirent clairement la Protectrice quand elle parla.

- Saxton va mourir si tu ne te calmes pas !

Cela ne changea absolument rien.

- S'il meurt parce que tu as fait le con, je passerais le reste de ta putain de vie à te le rappeler ! Chaque heure de chaque jour de ta misérable vie, je te dirais que ton âme sœur, l'amour de ta vie, est morte parce que tu n'as pas su te maitriser !

Cela arrêta tout. Le vent, la neige, le froid. Mais quand Aléna et Lassiter s'écartèrent, Brock était devenu une statue de glace vivante. Il se leva.

- Il n'est pas mort, déclara t'il.

- Non, il ne l'est pas, répondit Aléna, la voix implacable.

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et posa son front sur le sien. Feu contre glace.

- Le responsable est à toi. Nul protecteur, nul vampire ne te prendra ta vengeance.

Tous ressentir le poids des mots.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Larkham. Il tenait un Emilio gesticulant par le bras.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Quand Larkham était arrivé au Manoir en tenant un Emilio récalcitrant qui se débattait pour s'échapper et beuglait : « mais tu vas me lâcher, merde ! », il n'avait croisé que Fritz qui l'avait regardé les yeux ronds.

- Aléna ? avait-il demandé, laconique.

- Dans le bureau du Roi, monsieur, mais…

Le protecteur avait grimpé les escaliers sans attendre la suite, trainant toujours derrière lui le renégat. Il avait pris la mesure du problème quand le froid l'avait atteint à environ la moitié des marches. Brock avait lâché prise. Donc Saxton était concerné. Aléna aurait pu produire la même chose, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle préférait le feu. Sans doute en accord avec son caractère volcanique. Lui-même était un adepte de la terre. Les tremblements de terre, les éboulements, les gouffres et les montagnes qui surgissaient soudain étaient sa spécialité. Kayla maitrisait l'air comme personne. Elle pouvait créer une tornade sans problème ou même vider une pièce de tout son oxygène en quelques secondes. A eux 4, ils étaient les maitres des éléments, même si Brock préférait l'eau dans son état gelé. Les colères du jeune homme étaient ainsi, froides, insidieuses.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Larkham découvrit un spectacle inattendu. Aléna, véritable flamme vivante, avait posé son front sur celui de Brock, devenu une statue de glace qui renvoyait la lumière du feu en une myriade de petits arc-en-ciel qui chatoyaient sur les murs. Cela aurait pu être beau si le protecteur n'avait pas su ce que cela voulait dire. Brock avait pêter un câble et Aléna avait dû le ramener à la raison. Et certainement de manière brutale et cruelle. Un jour, il lui apprendrait le tact et la délicatesse. Un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. A la place, il expédia Emilio aux pieds des deux protecteurs. Ils baissèrent les yeux sur le protecteur vociférant et eurent le même sourire sadique. Le renégat se releva en beuglant comme un veau qui appelle sa mère.

- Mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?

- Ah Emilio, on te cherchait justement, ronronna la Protectrice.

- Ouais, eh ben, vous m'avez trouvé. Et alors ?

Avant que quiconque ai le temps de réagir, Brock empoigna Emilio par son T-Shirt et l'envoya voler à travers le seuil de la porte. Ils entendirent distinctement le protecteur dévaler les escaliers. Brock courut à sa suite et sauta pas dessus les marches. Les autres se précipitèrent pour les suivre. Sauf Aléna et Butch. Le vampire s'attarda dans la pièce et la regarda.

- Tu ne viens pas, gamine ?

Aléna eut un sourire et étouffa ses flammes.

- Il n'y a que la Confrérie qui m'appelle ainsi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'espère que ça ne changera jamais. Et pour répondre ta question, je vais laisser Brock se défouler un peu avant d'intervenir.

Sur une impulsion, elle serra l'ex humain dans ses bras. Butch, d'abord un peu surpris, lui rendit son câlin. Elle avait collé son visage dans son épaule, aussi sa voix était-elle un peu étouffée quand elle parla.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié.

- Et de quoi ?

- De m'avoir parlé avec Vishous. Ça m'a donné l'impression d'avoir une famille, des frères ou des oncles, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais, et les protecteurs ? S'étonna-t-il en l'écartant de lui pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ils me craignent trop pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis l'Unique, souviens toi. Ils ne voient pas comme une personne, mais comme une entité. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu avoir une vie humaine. Pour être Aléna plutôt que l'Unique.

Elle inspira profondément et le regarda gravement. Butch ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Entourée comme elle l'était, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi solitaire.

- Mais voilà, on n'échappe pas à son destin, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-elle avec fatalisme.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit du bureau.

- Non, on n'échappe pas à son destin, murmura le vampire dans la pièce vide.

Puis il suivit il la suivit.

Un rempart d'êtres vivants les empêcha de voir ce qui se passait. Aléna du jouer des coudes pour accéder au premier rang. La scène qu'elle découvrit la fit sourire. Le visage d'Emilio n'était plus qu'une plaie. Et une mare de sang s'étendait sous lui. Brock se tenait au-dessus du renégat et lui martelait le visage, ponctuant chaque coup des mêmes questions, posées encore et encore, inlassablement.

- Où sont-ils ? Où est Illa ? Où est Saxton.

Et la réponse ne variait pas. Elle devenait seulement moins compréhensible au fur et à mesure des coups.

- J'en sais rien !

Aléna les laissa faire quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Butch lui demande :

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est bon, là ?

Elle eut une petite moue dubitative, puis déclara :

- Ouais, t'as raison.

La Protectrice fit un signe de tête à Sorchac qui attrapa le bras de Brock. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et grogna, montrant les dents. Vishous fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu… Non, il se trompait, c'était impossible.

- Si tu le massacre, fit Sorchac, nous ne saurons jamais où sont Illa et ton âme sœur.

Le jeune protecteur souffla et lâcha sa victime qui s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant. Aléna s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Emilio.

- Je vais fouiller ton esprit et tu vas me laisser faire, l'informa-t-elle. Si tu es innocent, je te soignerais et nous nous excuserons. Mais si tubes coupable, tu seras battu à mort.

- Putain, elle est sérieuse ? demanda Qhuinn à Elsie qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Oui, répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

- On dirait que tu attends ça avec impatience, l'accusa t'il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, froide, concentrée et déterminée.

- Si c'est un traitre, il doit mourir, asséna-t-elle. Vous-même, n'avez-vous pas exécuté un traitre il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

- Ouais, mais nous on l'a décapité. On torture pas en plus.

Elsie secoua la tête.

- Ça ne marche pas avec nous. Il n'y a que les coups qui nous tuent.

- Attends, intervint Blay, tu veux dire que la protectrice qui est morte…

- A été battu à mort, oui.

Les deux vampires reportèrent leur attention sur le protecteur toujours à terre. La Protectrice avait plongé les yeux dans ceux d'Emilio. Celui-ci lui rendait calmement son regard, attendant qu'elle ait fini de fouiller son esprit. Et puis, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Tu ne t'es pas emmerder pendant 4 jours, dis donc.

Elle se releva et déclara d'une voix forte :

- IL EST INNOCENT !


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

Saxton se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Il cligna des yeux, étonné d'être dans le noir. Il fit un bilan rapide. A part sa tête, il n'avait mal nulle part. Il était dans le noir et ne savait pas où il était ni comment il y était arrivé. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il se demandait où étaient Rhage et Zsadist et après plus rien. Il s'assit lentement, son mal de crâne envoyant des ondes jusqu'à son estomac qui répondit par des nausées. Il entendit renifler tout près de lui.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée.

- C'est qui ? Lui répondit une petite voix craintive.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, ravivant la douleur de sa tête. Il connaissait cette voix.

- Illa ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

- C'est qui ? répéta la gamine, la voix un peu moins craintive.

- Je suis Saxton, nous nous sommes rencontré, il y a quelques mois.

Une lumière tremblotante apparut sur sa gauche. Il eut l'impression que l'enfant tenait du feu dans le creux de ses paumes. Elle le regarda quelques instants et se jeta sur lui quand elle le reconnut.

- Oncle Saxton !

Le vampire la réceptionna comme il le pu et haussa les sourcils, étonné. En premier lieu, que la gamine se jette sur lui ainsi, même si ce n'était pas tellement étonnant si elle avait passé deux jours seule, dans le noir. Ensuite, oncle Saxton ? Vraiment ?

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? S'enquit-il.

Et l'avocat se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait réellement, que ce n'était pas de l'intérêt poli. Il sentit un instinct protecteur s'éveiller en lui. Et il sut. Il tenait à cette gamine qu'il n'avait pourtant vue qu'une fois.

- Illa ? Insista-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas.

La petite fille se mit à trembler dans ses bras.

- Ils ont fait du mal à maman. Elle m'a crié de courir, raconta-t-elle. Mais j'ai des petites jambes, alors je cours pas vite. Et le démon m'a attrapé. Il m'a forcé à regarder, je voulais fermer les yeux mais il m'a pas laissé faire.

Saxton la serra plus fort contre lui. Pauvre gamine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Brock va nous trouver et nous sortir d'ici, lui assura t'il.

- J'en ai reconnu un, souffla-t-elle.

Le vampire se raidit. Elle avait reconnu un des démons ?

- Vraiment, ma puce ?

- Oui.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un flot de lumière entra dans la pièce. Quelqu'un se tenait sur le seuil. Saxton ne le distinguait pas puisqu'il était contre-jour, mais au vu de la masse, c'était un mâle imposant. Et quand il s'avança dans la pièce, Saxton, qui ne jurait pourtant jamais, ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Putain de bordel de merde !

- Surpris, on dirait ? Railla le nouvel arrivant.

Les vampires et les protecteurs étaient réunis dans le gymnase. C'était le seul endroit du manoir qui pouvait tous les accueillir. Plus de 200 protecteurs fous furieux s'étaient donc entassés dans l'immense pièce. Les vampires avaient voulu se mettre dans un coin, mais Aléna ne les avait pas laissé faire. Ils avaient aussi été attaqués, avait-elle argué. Ils étaient donc au premier rang.

Brock s'approcha d'Emilio dans l'intention de faire des excuses au protecteur. Mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

- j'aurais fait bien pire, si ça avait été mon âme sœur, lui dit-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que Brock remarqua qu'Emilio avait quelque chose de changé.

- Merde ! Tu es lié, mais, ton lien…

- Ouais, je sais. Aléna m'en a déjà parlé. C'est parce que j'ai deux âmes sœurs.

- Deux ? S'étonna Brock.

- Eh oui. Heu d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Je… euh… voulais m'excuser pour euh… tu sais, ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour.

Brock arqua un sourcil sarcastique.

- Tes âmes sœurs seraient elles des hommes ?

- Non, enfin l'une oui.

Brock éclata de rire et Emilio rougit.

- Enfin, bref, poursuivit yeux de velours. Je m'excuse, surtout que j'ai appris que ça avait créé des problèmes entre Saxton et toi.

- Laisse tomber. Saxton aurait trouvé autre chose pour me jeter.

- Mais…

- SILENCE ! hurla Aléna.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous la regardèrent, attentifs.

- Voilà ce que nous avons pour l'instant. Rowena et Illa ont été attaquées dans un endroit relativement sur. Ro a été tuée.

Des grognements s'élevèrent, qu'Aléna fit taire d'un regard noir. Elle poursuivit.

- Illa a été emmené. Nous avons été induits en erreur par le mot laisser sur Ro, nous incitant à soupçonner Emilio.

Regards coupables en direction du protecteur qui les balaya d'un geste de la main. A leur place, il se serait soupçonné aussi.

- Bref, après enquête, nous n'en savions pas plus. Jusqu'à ce que nous revenions ici. Nous avons découvert que Saxton, l'âme sœur de Brock, avait également été enlevé.

La Protectrice se tourna vers Butch.

- Butch, tu as été flic. Je suppose donc que tu as été inspecté la scène ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

- Je te laisse donc la parole.

La jeune femme se mit en retrait et attendit. Le vampire avança d'un pas, sous l'impulsion de son compagnon. L'ex humain se racla la gorge.

- Bon. Euh… donc Saxton était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Nous lui avons assigné Rhage et Zsadist comme garde du corps. Pendant qu'il faisait ses trucs d'avocat, mes Frères ont inspectés le périmètre. Ils ont été attaqués par des démons purs, pas des démons lessers je veux dire. Et ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que les démons ne cherchaient pas à les blesser. Ils les retenaient pendant que Saxton était enlevé. Ce qui me fait dire que c'est lui qui était visé.

Brock se crispa. Il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Pour lui, les démons avaient agi au hasard. Mais si c'était son vampire la cible, cela voulait dire qu'on l'avait guetté, attendant la meilleure occasion d'agir. Il serra les poings. Une main apaisant se posa sur son épaule.

- On va le retrouver, lui promit Emilio.

Brock hocha la tête et écouta la suite.

- Je suis allé sur les lieux, poursuivait le Cop. Comme l'a dit Aléna, j'ai été flic. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. A part une odeur étrange.

- Quel genre d'odeur ? demanda Larkham, concentré.

- Ça sentait l'humain avec autre chose, expliqua le vampire. Un peu comme un protecteur mais pas tout à fait non plus.

Une chaleur torride régna soudain dans le gymnase.

- Je suis trop conne putain ! s'exclama Aléna, les yeux brulants.

Brock la rejoignit et la prit par les épaules.

- Quoi ? Qui est ce ? As qui penses-tu ? La pressa t'il.

- Un ancien protecteur, voilà à qui je pense, gueula-t-elle. Quelqu'un à qui on a retiré ses capacités !

- Vous en avez beaucoup ? S'enquit Wrath.

- C'est arrivé, il y a quelques temps, indiqua Kayla. Juste après la Réunion du conseil des Princeps.

- Mickey ! S'exclamèrent en même temps plusieurs protecteurs.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Il y eut un grand tumulte dans le gymnase, chaque protecteur y allant de son commentaire. Ils étaient incrédules. C'était l'un des leur qui avait fait ça. Un ancien, certes, mais des leurs quand même. Aléna ne tint pas compte du brouhaha ambiant et se tourna vers Sorchac.

- Sorchac, je suis désolée, mais il faut que tu ailles voir ton oncle.

Le protecteur pâli.

- Unique….

- Je sais, mais là, on n'a pas le choix ! Asséna-t-elle. Larkham, Kayla et Ben iront avec toi.

Les trois protecteurs s'avancèrent.

- C'est une délégation diplomatique, leur dit-elle. Pas de morts, à moins qu'on ne vous provoque. Assurez-vous de lui faire comprendre la situation. Elsie, n'y pense même pas ! Tu restes ici ! Ajouta-t-elle sans se retourner.

La protectrice rousse lui jeta un regard furibond mais ne dit rien, tandis que les quatre protecteurs hochaient la tête et allaient partir. Aléna les retint.

- Oh Larkham. Dis-lui bien que je prendrais comme une insulte personnelle tout ce qui pourrait arriver à Sorchac. S'il lui manque, ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux, je viendrai en personne, je lui trancherais la gorge avec mes ongles et boirais son sang à même sa gorge béante. Fais le lui comprendre.

Les vampires frémirent. Mais Larkham sourit.

- Si tu fais ça, tu prendras sa place. Ça va le faire flipper.

- J'espère bien, grinça-t-elle. On a un accord, qu'il le respecte, merde !

- V, si on te donne sa description, tu crois que tu….

- Peux le repérer sur le circuit de caméras de la ville ? Compléta le vampire. Donne ta description.

Lassiter regardait Aléna, une lueur fier dans les yeux.

- On dirait un général en campagne, dit-il.

- C'est ce que je suis, enfin, plus ou moins, répondit elle distraitement. Brock et Emilio, vous restez ici. Les autres, dans les rues.

Et l'attente commença.

La nuit tombait quand Vishous apporta des nouvelles.

- Tu l'as ? demanda froidement Brock.

Il s'était assis sur un canapé de la salle de billard et n'en avait pas bougé, regardant fixement devant lui.

- Il nous attend, répondit le vampire.

- parfait, gronda le protecteur.

- Non, protesta V. Quand je dis qu'il nous attend, je veux dire qu'il a fait en sorte que je le trouve.

- Parfait, répéta le jeune homme en regardant enfin le vampire dans les yeux.

Merde, le gars était flippant avec ses glaçons à la place des yeux.

- L'Unique le sait ? demanda t'il.

- Ouais, dit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Allons-y.

- La Confrérie vient avec vous, déclara fermement Torhment.

Aléna regarde Brock et lui dit :

- C'est ta fête, c'est toi qui invites.

- Venez, ne venez pas, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais on part maintenant.

- Putain, ça me gèle les couilles, rien que de l'entendre parler, marmonna Qhuinn.

Les autres mâles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Saxton essaya de relâcher la tension dans ses bras. Mais il n'était pas un sportif, il du vite abandonner. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, les bras attachés à une poutre, les orteils effleurant à peine le sol ? Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ferma les yeux et laissa pendre sa tête, son menton touchant sa poitrine. S'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, il aurait sans problème vu les marques qui coloraient son corps. C'était bien pour ça qu'il les avait fermés. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. L'avocat se raidit quand un démon entra, suivit de Mickey.

- On va te ramener dans la cellule de la gamine, lui apprit l'ex protecteur.

Quand le démons le détacha et le laissa tomber au sol, le vampire faillit s'évanouir de douleur. Saxton lutta contre la sensation, en premier lieu pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à Mickey. Ensuite pour pouvoir rassurer Illa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effraye encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Il grogna quand il fut chargé sans douceur sur une épaule. Puis encore, quand il fut jeté dans la pièce où se trouvait l'enfant.

- Oncle Saxton ! s'écria t'elle en se précipitant.

Elle s'agenouilla et lui levant délicatement la tête, lui fit un oreiller de ses jambes. Le vampire sourit pour essayer de la rassurer. Ils se raidirent quand Mickey vint s'accroupir à leurs côtés.

- Tu devrais lui donner ton énergie, petite, dit-il d'une voix persuasive.

Même ainsi, sa malveillance était clairement visible. Mais comment ce type a-t-il pu devenir un protecteur ? La petite fille secoua la tête et se mit à trembler.

- Allons, poursuivit il, tu ne voudrais pas que tonton Saxton meure comme ta maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Illa se mit à pleurer. L'ex-protecteur ricana et se releva. Il les observa un moment puis sortit. Saxton avait suivi l'échange de très loin, luttant contre l'évanouissement. Il luttait toujours quand il sentit comme un effleurement. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'était et comprit quand il vit le petit visage contracter par la concentration au-dessus du sien.

- Illa, arrête ça, dit-il, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Illa, gronda t'il. Si tu continues ça, je serais vraiment très fâché.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures, gémit elle.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, lui promit-il. Mais arrête, s'il te plait. Ton oncle Brock sera lui aussi, très fâché si tu continu.

Il avait lancé ce dernier argument en désespoir de cause et faillit soupirer de soulagement quand l'effleurement cessa.

- Ça va aller ma puce, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle l'observa intensément.

- Tu es un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec prudence, ne sachant ou elle voulait en venir.

- Maman m'a expliqué. Il te faut du sang pour vivre et guérir, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

Elle lui tendit son poignet.

- Prend le mien ! ordonna-t-elle.

Saxton eut un sourire attendrit.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, mon cœur. Mais je te remercie de me le proposer.

La gamine laissa retomber son bras, déçue. Elle voulait tellement l'aider.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, mais Brock et les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler. Tête basse, Illa lui caressait les cheveux. Et soudain, elle leva la tête, une minuscule flamme dans les yeux et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Oncle Brock arrive, déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sure ?

- Tu ne sens pas ? S'étonna-t-elle. Il fait plus froid.

Saxton se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Et quand le bâtiment trembla et la buée sortit de leurs bouches, l'avocat éclata de rire, malmenant ses côtes cassées. Ça allait saigner ! Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en réjouissait.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

En arrivant devant la ferme isolée, Brock avait de plus en plus de mal à se maitriser. Sous ses pas, la terre gelait et autour de lui, les arbres se couvraient de givre. Les vampires et les protecteurs à sa suite, il pulvérisa la porte et entra. Les autres se déployèrent aussitôt. Brock, quant à lui, resta planté là où il était, cherchant mentalement Illa et son âme sœur. Il les trouva rapidement, dans une espèce de cellier. Il fut soulagé de constater que la gamine n'était que légèrement déshydratée. Mais Saxton… Saxton avait été battu. Le protecteur poussa un rugissement de fureur et les démons présents gelèrent sur pied. Instantanément.

- La vache ! s'exclama Aléna. Je ressemblais à ça quand Lass a été enlevé ?

- Oui ! Fut la réponse unanime de ceux qui avaient été présent ce jour-là.

- Merde ! Souffla-t-elle. Même moi, il me fait peur.

Saxton se releva en grimaçant. Il avait entendu des bruits de bagarre puis un grand silence et cela l'inquiétait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mickey, le vampire se déplaça devant Illa, lui faisant un rempart de son corps. L'humain n'en fit pas de cas. Même dépourvu de son statut de protecteur, il restait un humain de 1m98 pour 131 kg. Mickey jeta le vampire par-dessus la gamine et attrapant Illa, s'en servie comme bouclier humain. Il tira un couteau, le mit sous la gorge de la petite et se retourna juste au moment où Brock entrait dans le cellier. Un froid polaire le devança.

- Arrête ça ou je lui tranche la gorge, menaça l'ex-protecteur.

Brock s'arrêta mais le froid persista.

- Tu sais qu'elle est trop jeune, elle ne se régénérera pas assez vite. Je vais lui trancher la gorge et elle crèvera.

Le froid quitta la pièce et les yeux du jeune homme reprirent leur aspect habituel.

- Laisse la partir, ordonna t'il.

- Me laisseras-tu ton âme sœur en échange ? Se moqua Mickey avec un mouvement de tête vers Saxton, juste derrière lui.

Brock frémit en découvrant le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Le beau visage du vampire était méconnaissable, son corps marqué par les coups et… Par tous les Dieux ! Etait-ce des marques de brulures ? Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux du jeune homme mais il se força à se maitriser. Il devait rester maitre de lui-même et de ses émotions.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Sortir d'ici vivant avec l'assurance qu'aucun protecteur n'essayera de me tuer, exigea Mickey.

Brock éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Serais tu devenu fou ? Tu n'auras jamais ça. Je ne peux que te promettre une mort rapide.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! cria l'humain.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Comment as-tu peu faire ça au protecteurs ? Tu connaissais Ro, s'écria-t-il. Tu as joué avec sa fille ! Elles ne t'avaient rien fait !

- Rien fait ? hurla Mickey. Rien fait ? Mais regarde-moi ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un misérable humain sans pouvoirs ! Je peux mourir ! Et aucun protecteur n'a levé le petit doigt pour empêcher ça !

- Alors, c'est juste pour ça ? s'exclama Brock, écœuré. Parce que tu es redevenu un humain ? Tout ça à cause de ta propre bêtise ?

- Ma propre bêtise ? hurla encore l'humain. Je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pense tout bas ! Cette salope revient après presque 20 ans et elle me prend tout !

Le jeune homme hurla à son tour.

- Mais regarde-toi ! Pauvre larve pathétique ! Tu geins sur la perte de tes capacités ! Tu me fais vomir ! C'est comme ça que tu te sens fort ? En battant à mort une jeune femme qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ? En kidnappant une gamine qui t'appelait Oncle Mickey ? Aléna aurait pu changer d'avis, pauvre merde !

Sidéré par cette dernière assertion, Mickey relâcha son attention et le couteau s'écarta du cou de la gamine qui sanglotait en silence. Une main attrapa son poignet et le broya jusqu'à ce que l'humain lâche le couteau. Et d'une vois soudain calme, Brock déclara, avec un petit sourire satisfait :

- T'es mort, mon pote !

Des voix criaient autour de lui, passant la barrière de l'inconscience, atteignant l'esprit de Saxton. Il lui sembla reconnaitre la voix de Brock.

- Je ne peux que te promettre une mort rapide, disait-il.

Le vampire s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête. Il vit d'abord le large dos de Mickey puis Illa prise dans l'étau de l'un des bras de l'humain. Il se redressa tant bien que mal à 4 pattes. Envahit par la nausée, il lutta contre les soubresauts de son estomac et s'appuya contre le mur. Les mots de Mickey percèrent son étourdissement.

- Mais regarde-moi ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un misérable humain sans pouvoirs ! Je peux mourir !

Saxton redressa lentement la tête et croisa le regard de Brock. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se regardèrent avec une conscience aigüe l'un de l'autre. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient compris. Rien sur le visage du protecteur ne trahissait le fait qu'il avait vu Saxton se relever. Et quand le vampire se figea alors que ses vêtements en lambeaux bruissaient, menaçant de le trahir, Brock se mit à hurler à son tour, couvrant de sa voix le moindre bruit. Le vampire en profita pour se relever aussi vite qu'il le pu sans s'évanouir. Il observa l'humain avec détermination. Un humain, un simple humain qui pouvait mourir. Même blessé, même sans être un guerrier, l'avocat savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il serait plus fort que ce monstre capable des pires horreurs par orgueil. Parce que Saxton, il le comprit dans un éclair de lucidité, serait capable de tout pour protéger cette enfant. Quand il vit le bras de l'ex humain retomber le long de son corps, quand il vit le couteau qu'il avait probablement mis sous la gorge d'Illa, le vampire sentit une fureur envahir son esprit, oblitérant sa conscience. Il dénuda ses canines devenues des crocs. Il devint le prédateur qui effrayait tellement les humains, celui qui les observait à l'ombre d'une ruelle, attendant de pouvoir leur voler leurs précieux sangs. Instinctivement, tel le prédateur en chasse, il devint silencieux. Son corps ne faisait pas le moindre bruit et son grondement de rage ne sortit pas de sa gorge. Saxton bondit sur le large dos de Mickey, lui attrapa le poignet et le broya en un même mouvement. Quand Brock déclara calmement :

- Tu vas mourir, mon pote !

Le vampire plongea ses crocs dans la gorge de l'humain. Il le fit sans la moindre délicatesse. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'acte purement biologique qu'il effectuait par obligation auprès de femelles de sa race. C'était une vengeance, un marquage d'une proie, sa revendication. Et il ne fit pas ça proprement, au contraire. L'ex humain eut la moitié de la gorge déchiquetée dans l'opération.

En sentant les longs crocs s'enfoncer férocement dans sa chair, Mickey lâcha Illa et tenta de se défendre. La gamine en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de son oncle Brock qui la passa rapidement à Emilio pour qu'il la mette à l'abri. Le protecteur revint rapidement vers son âme sœur. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du vampire. Un avertissement, le prévenant de ne pas s'approcher. Le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte et se rapprocha encore. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son vampire, sans gestes brusques.

- Tu peux arrêter maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Les yeux de Saxton le fixèrent.

- Tu peux arrêter, répéta Brock. Il est mort.

L'avocat relâcha sa proie et son esprit s'éclaircit. Il fixa le cadavre d'un air horrifié puis il demanda :

- Illa ?

- Elle va bien, lui assura le jeune homme.

Le protecteur n'eut que le temps d'empêcher la tête de Saxton de frapper le sol quand celui-ci sombra dans l'inconscience.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Saxton regardait Aléna et Lassiter jouer au billard contre Blay et Qhuinn. Les deux couples étaient visiblement très heureux ensemble. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Aléna était sortie de son coma et elle était visiblement au mieux de sa forme. Les marques qu'ils avaient à la tempe avaient disparu. Pourtant, il suffisait de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas célibataires. Lassiter ne manquait pas une occasion de toucher sa compagne chaque fois qu'elle passait à porter de main. Laquelle le regardait avec tendresse. Et parfois, elle lui jetait des regards noirs depuis l'autre côté de la table. L'ange y répondait par des regards innocents. Qhuinn passait le bras autour de la taille de Blay chaque fois que ce n'était pas eux de jouer. Son ex embrassait le Frère à la moindre occasion. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Il leur enviait leur bonheur. Mais comment faisaient-ils ? Comment arrivaient-ils à reprendre une vie normale après… Après ? Lui n'y parvenait pas. Le vampire faisait d'affreux cauchemars chaque fois qu'il parvenait à s'endormir. Bizarrement ce n'était pas la torture qu'il avait subi qui revenait dans ses songes. Dans ses rêves, Illa avait la gorge tranchée et lui n'arrivait pas à la sauver. Parfois, il ne la sauvait que pour mieux plonger ses crocs en elle. Le juriste se crispa quand Brock s'assit à ses côtés. Le protecteur buvait une bière.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le mâle se crispa un peu plus. Mais qu'il arrête, bordel avec sa sollicitude. Comme si le mec pouvait savoir ce qu'il traversait. Personne ne comprenait. Même les Guerriers lui avaient mis de grandes claques dans le dos en le félicitant. Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier. Saxton regarda le brun, le regard plein de reproches. Ce qui était injuste, il en avait bien conscience.

- Fiche moi la paix ! Jeta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Aléna se redressa de sur la table de billard avant d'avoir joué son coup. Elle suivit des yeux l'avocat tandis qu'il quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées. Elle échangea un regard avec Brock. Lequel décida que la bière n'était pas suffisante. Il allait passer la journée avec son pote Jack Daniels. Il était toujours content de le voir, lui.

Aléna observa le jeune homme quitter la pièce après avoir raflé une bouteille de whisky. Elle soupira, exaspérée. Entre le vampire qui se noyait dans une culpabilité sans fondement et le protecteur qui marchait sur des œufs au lieu de mettre les pieds dans le plat, la Protectrice ne savait pas lequel des deux l'énervait le plus. Aléna n'avait qu'une envie, cogner l'une contre l'autre ces deux têtes de pioche jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent grâce. Et elle continuerait après ça. Elle tendit sa queue de billard à Lassiter qui la saisi sans un mot.

- Aléna…, hésita Qhuinn.

- Continuez sans moi, jeta t'elle sans s'arrêter. Elle grimpa les escaliers et trouva Saxton dans sa chambre. A travers la porte, elle entendit l'Elue Amalya tenter de le convaincre de prendre sa veine.

- Messire, disait l'Elue, vous devez prendre ma veine.

- Elue, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sortez de cette chambre.

Aléna grogna et entra dans la cambre sans frapper. Amalya lui fit une révérence.

- Votre Grace.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Amalya. C'est un titre qui ne me convient pas, ne veut rien dire pour moi et dont je ne veux surtout pas.

L'Elue la regarda, déstabilisée.

- Occupons-nous plutôt de cette bourrique, proposa la Protectrice en regardant le vampire. Prend sa veine ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Non, cracha Saxton.

- Pourquoi ?

L'avocat ne répondit pas, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Parce qu'après tout, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans ta tête, dit la jeune femme. Tu as tué un homme et maintenant, tu t'en veux.

Amalya regarda le juriste avec étonnement.

- Cela est-il vrai, Messire ?

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait, Elue, s'emporta t'il.

L'Elue claqua la langue d'agacement.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous ne voulez pas prendre ma veine ? Parce que vous avez empêché un traitre de faire du mal à une enfant ?

Saxton la fixa en clignant des yeux. Amalya soupira et regarda la Protectrice.

- Puis je parler sans détour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'encourage vivement à le faire, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il s'en veut d'avoir exécuté un traitre qui allait tuer tous ceux qu'il pourrait atteindre afin de venger une offense imaginaire ? Questionna t'elle, incrédule et parlant de Saxton comme s'il n'était pas là.

- C'est un bon résumé de la situation, oui, acquiesça Aléna.

Amalya se tourna vers le vampire et lui jeta un regard froid.

- Messire, vous êtes un imbécile. Maintenant, vous allez prendre ma veine, même si pour cela, je dois vous ouvrir la mâchoire de force.

Saxton en resta bouche bée. L'Elue en profita pour s'ouvrir le poignet et le lui fourrer dans la bouche. La Protectrice attrapa le vampire, le maintint en place et lui pinça le nez, l'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche et à boire. Alors qu'il buvait, les deux femmes lui parlèrent.

- Vous avez été tellement courageux, lui dit l'Elue. Alors que vous n'êtes même pas entrainé, vous avez risqué votre vie pour une enfant. Vous n'avez pas hésité à vous mettre en danger.

- Ce ne sera pas facile, lui expliqua Aléna. Mais un jour, la culpabilité ne sera plus là. Tu ne verras plus qu'une chose. En le tuant, tu as sauvé des vies.

- Si seulement vous n'étiez pas avec Messire Brock, je vous demanderais de me servir pendant mon appel. Pour avoir un jeune aussi intelligent et courageux que vous. La Race a bien besoin de mâles et de femelles tels que vous, soupira l'Elue.

Saxton arrêta de boire et levant juste les yeux –il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, Aléna lui tenant toujours la tête- il fixa Amalya avec incrédulité.

- Oh Messire, soupira-t-elle. Ne vous rendez vous pas compte que vous devriez être fier de vous ? Les Frères parlent de votre bravoure, ils disent qu'ils sont plus rassurés maintenant, quand ils doivent sortir combattre. Ils savent que s'il devait arriver quelque chose, vous seriez là, à vous battre alors que vous n'êtes pas un Guerrier. Ils vous respectent tellement.

Les mots faisaient lentement leur chemin dans l'esprit confus du jeune vampire. Les Frères… Ils… Vraiment ? Personne ne le jugeait ? Personne ne le méprisait parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle ? Il était… accepté ?

Quand il se remit à boire, cette fois, Saxton le fit avec la volonté de se montrer à la hauteur. Aléna le relâcha, sachant qu'il buvait réellement. Elle sourit avec approbation et bienveillance à l'Elue. La femelle avait trouvé les mots justes et apaisé l'avocat. Maintenant, il fallait arranger les choses entre le vampire et le protecteur. Aléna grimaça, sachant que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Saxton raccompagna Amalya à la porte en la remerciant pour son don et ses paroles. Elle le surprit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je serais heureuse que vous fassiez appel à moi chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin, lui dit-elle.

L'avocat la prit alors dans ses bras. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il n'était pas du genre câlin mais là, il en ressentait le besoin et l'envie. Il réalisa que l'Elue pourrait devenir une amie. Ce serait bien, se dit-il en refermant la porte, d'avoir une vraie amie, avec qui parler. Le vampire grimaça en voyant le regard sombre de la Protectrice braquait sur lui. Il aurait peut-être dû demander à Amalya de rester. Le vampire aurait besoin de soutien pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il la craignait. D'un geste, Aléna l'invita à s'assoir. Il posa ses fesses sur une méridienne et attendit. La jeune femme l'observa quelques instants puis lui dit :

- Saxton, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… non, répondit-il, hésitant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Bon, et bien maintenant tu le sais. A présent que ce fait est établi… Putain, mais tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec Brock, espèce d'âne bâté ?

- Heu…

- Ah ben là, y a de la réponse claire, précise et concise. Putain ! Accouche ! ordonna-t-elle. De toute façon, j'te lâcherais pas !

Le vampire porta la main à sa marque. Et la jeune femme comprit soudain le problème.

- C'est le fait qu'il est été hétéro jusqu'à présent qui pose problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Elle grogna.

- Merde Saxton ! Tu peux pas prendre le bonheur quand tu le trouves et arrêter de te prendre la tête ?! Explosa-t-elle.

- Mais sans la marque… commença Saxton.

- Tu m'emmerde ! S'exclama-t-elle. Sans la marque, il serait quand même tombé amoureux de toi ! Sauf qu'il aurait lutté contre ses sentiments.

- Mais ça confirme ce que je pense ! Argua Saxton.

- Ça confirme rien du tout, contra Aléna.

Elle soupira et tenta de se calmer.

- Bon, on n'arrivera à rien comme ça, dit-elle. Que sais-tu de la marque ? Qu'est-ce que Brock t'en a dit ?

Le vampire tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix, que la marque montrait juste la personne idéale, se remémora t'il.

- Biiiiiiieeeeeen. Tu sais donc pourquoi il n'a pas lutté contre ses sentiments, sourit-elle. C'est un bon début. Si tu me dis que ça confirme que sans la marque, il ne voudrait pas de toi, je jure que je te frappe, menaça-t-elle alors que le vampire ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Le vampire referma prudemment la bouche.

- Bien, approuva la Protectrice. Maintenant, je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre. Si j'entends un seul « mais » ça va barder, promit elle. Depuis combien de temps connaissais tu Brock, quand la marque est apparue ?

- Heu environ 3 mois, m…

Il n'alla pas plus loin et se rencogna dans son fauteuil sous le regard noir d'Aléna.

- Pendant ses trois mois, quel a été le comportement de Brock ?

- Heu... eh bien, il a été gentil avec moi.

- Gentil ? Attentionné ? Te parlant ? Te posant des questions ? Répondant aux tiennes ? Prenant en compte ce que tu disais ? Énuméra la jeune femme.

- Eh bien… Euh… oui, approuva l'avocat, un peu perdu.

- Et toujours dans cette période, t'a-t-il touché ?

- Non, il faisait d'ailleurs très attention à ne surtout pas me toucher, se rappela t'il.

- Et quand il a fini par le faire, te toucher je veux dire, que s'est-il passé ?

Saxton rougit.

- Non, dit-elle très vite. Je ne veux pas les détails, mais juste le résultat.

- La marque est apparue, murmura Saxton.

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage à présent détendu de la jeune femme.

- Elle est pas mal celle-là, rigola-t-elle.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Saxton.

- Normalement, la marque apparait, te disant « Vas-y, tombe amoureux, tu connaîtras un bonheur fabuleux ». Cela incite le protecteur ou la protectrice à s'intéresser à cette personne, expliqua-t-elle. Dans le cas de Brock, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Il est d'abord tombé amoureux de toi et la marque est apparue ensuite. Ça n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Est ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il est…

- Amoureux de toi ? Souffla Aléna. Oh Saxton, il te l'a dit. Peut-être pas avec des mots, mais ça fait des semaines que chacun de ses gestes te le hurlent. Et toi, tu n'as rien entendu, conclut-elle tristement.

Elle se leva et gagna la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle déclara :

- J'ai encore une chose à te dire. C'est à toi de choisir parce que Brock en a trop enduré. Il ne fera plus le premier pas. Ça lui fait trop de mal d'être prés de toi et de ne pas être avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui quand il a demandé son transfert. Si tu ne fais rien, dans deux jours il sera trop tard. Il partira.

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Saxton pétrifié.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Saxton retourna les paroles de la Protectrice dans sa tête toute la journée. Il passa de longues heures à décortiquer les derniers mois. Il se rappela chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque attention. Et à la lumière de ce que lui avait expliqué Aléna, le vampire les interpréta autrement. Il vit, comprit enfin que Brock l'aimait. (Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai envie de dire : PUTAIN, C'EST PAS TROP TOT, BORDEL !) Le protecteur ne regrettait pas qu'il soit son âme sœur. Bien au contraire, le jeune homme s'était lancé à l'assaut de la forteresse qui entourait son cœur. Revenant encore et toujours, alors même que la forteresse résistait à tous ces assauts. Le vampire se sentit coupable en se rappelant son propre comportement. Il était tombé amoureux de son beau brun et alors même qu'il lui donnait son corps, il avait jalousement gardé son cœur pour lui. Il avait eu peur, s'était comporté comme un lâche. Que lui avait dit Amalya déjà ? Qu'elle voulait un jeune aussi courageux que lui ? Il ne se sentait absolument pas courageux en cet instant. Mais il était encore temps que ça change. Il allait commencer par aller voir Brock et lui demander des nouvelles d'Illa. Cela lui donnerait une excuse. Le vampire savait par Emilio que la gamine était avec son père et qu'elle se remettait doucement. Mais Brock n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Saxton était parfaitement au courant. Ensuite… Ensuite, il lui demanderait pardon et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. L'avocat se figea à cette idée. Et s'il était trop tard ? Il se secoua. Surtout ne pas penser à ça, sinon, il ne se lancerait jamais et le regretterais toute sa vie. Saxton se rappela soudain le cadeau de Lassiter. Il le sortit de sa boite, le mit dans sa poche et pria avec ferveur pour en avoir bientôt besoin.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son protecteur, le vampire était nerveux et avait les mains moites. Il les essuya sur son pantalon et frappa à la porte. Quand son poing fermé toucha le panneau, celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement. Saxton resta un instant tétanisé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. D'un coup d'œil, il engloba la scène, incrédule. Puis sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosa dans l'air et il rugit.

Brock faisait ses bagages tout en vidant sa bouteille. Il fallait qu'il parte ou il allait crever. Crever de le voir si lointain, crever de le voir ne pas le regarder si ce n'est pour le fusiller du regard. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé de trouvé son âme sœur, d'en tomber amoureux. Avant de devenir un protecteur, son rêve c'était de rencontrer une gentille fille, de l'épouser et de lui faire des enfants. Elle serait restée à la maison pendant que lui-même serait au travail. Et puis après, son rêve n'avait pas tellement changé, sauf qu'à la place de la femme au foyer, il aurait préféré une guerrière, quelqu'un avec qui combattre. Le destin lui avait donné un vampire gay et il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Alors même qu'il aurait voulu se rouler en boule dans un coin et se laisser submerger par la douleur, il ne regrettait pas que son âme sœur soit Saxton. Et pourtant, il avait tellement mal. Si on lui avait dit que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal, il l'aurait fui, se serait fait moine ou ermite. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes. Juste avant l'annonce de la mort de Rowena, le protecteur avait cru que les choses allaient s'arranger entre eux. En tout cas c'était bien parti pour. Dans cette salle de bain, la lèvre de Saxton sur les siennes, leurs langues jutant l'une avec l'autre et leurs corps se touchant au maximum, il avait réellement eu la certitude que Saxton voulait de lui. Mais depuis deux semaines, l'avocat ne voulait pas que le jeune homme l'approche. Il ne restait même pas dans la même pièce que lui plus de quelques minutes. Le jeune homme porta la main à sa poitrine douloureuse. Merde, ça le tuait mais il lui était impossible de rester. Il soupira quand on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Pourtant il alla ouvrir. Et il eut la surprise de voir Ben sur le seuil.

- Ben, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Pas une nouvelle catastrophe ! supplia-t-il. Tout mais pas ça ! Il avait vraiment besoin de retrouver la tranquillité de son appartement et les habitudes du QG. Pas de partir encore combattre.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda Ben. Seul à seul ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Brock. Entre.

Il laissa le jeune homme entrer. Mais avant d'avoir pu correctement fermer la porte, une main l'agrippa et Brock se retrouva plaquer contre une large poitrine. Il regarda Ben avec étonnement.

- Tu sais que je suis Bi, lui dit son collègue. Si j'avais su que tu l'étais aussi, j'aurai tenté ma chance bien avant.

- Ben, c'est…

- Je sais, le coupa l'autre. Je sais mais laisse-moi essayer.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout. Brock voulait tellement arrêter de souffrir que quand Ben l'embrassa, il se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement et ce baiser le convaincu qu'il ne le verrait jamais autrement. Malgré tout, c'était agréable de se sentir désiré, accepter. Ce baiser était lent et doux, Ben le laissant s'habituer à son contact. Pourtant Brock ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bordel ? Il ne pouvait pas. C'était dans les bras de Saxton qu'il voulait être, c'était les lèvres du vampire qu'il voulait sentir sur les siennes, c'était sa langue dans sa bouche qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir. Aussi, s'écarta-t-il.

- Ça ne marche pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ben, un peu tristement.

Brock secoua la tête. Ben soupira et l'attirant dans une douce étreinte, lui embrassa le front.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Brock.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui répondit Ben, la bouche dans ses cheveux. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, il est trop tard pour moi.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, enlacés, se réconfortant l'un l'autre.

Une étrange odeur d'épices et un rugissement les fit sursauter. Quand Brock découvrit Saxton sur le seuil, il s'écarta de Ben et jura.

« Putain, non pas ça, pas maintenant. Pas alors que Saxton fait enfin un pas vers moi. »

Saxton ne réfléchit pas, il en était incapable. Ce protecteur, ce… Ce… Il voulait lui prendre son âme sœur.

BROCK ETAIT A LUI !

Le vampire attrapa Ben par le cou et le jeta hors de la chambre, le projetant durement contre une statue. L'avocat claqua la porte. Quand il se retourna vers Brock, plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément. La fragrance s'échappa à nouveau de Saxton, beaucoup plus forte, leurs marques disparurent et fut remplacé par le lien et le vampire attrapa le protecteur et le jeta sur le lit. Puis il sauta sur lui.

A MOI ! TU ES A MOI !


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Brock eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Saxton avant que le vampire ne soit sur lui. Les canines devenues des crocs, les yeux étincelants, la bouche ouverte sur un grondement rauque. Merde, allait il le frapper ? pensa le protecteur. Et puis l'avocat fut sur lui, l'embrassant voracement, égratignant sa bouche. Le jeune homme gémit sous l'assaut, mais ne résista pas. Quand Saxton déchira son T-shirt et attaqua son torse de sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents, le protecteur arqua le dos, se collant à lui. Quand il voulut perdre ses doigts dans les beaux cheveux blonds de son âme sœur, le vampire lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua durement sur le matelas avant de les relâcher. Ok, message reçu, on ne touche pas. Brock ramena ses bars au-dessus de sa tête et crocheta ses mains sur le bois de lit. Il gémit quand la bouche de son amant trouva un de ses tétons pendant que sa main pinçait doucement l'autre.

- Saxton….

Un grondement sourd lui répondit alors que le vampire descendait lentement vers son ventre, mordillant, léchant et embrassant la peau offerte à sa gourmandise. Saxton arracha plus qu'il n'enleva le pantalon souple qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise. Il grogna de frustration en découvrant le boxer qui entravait sa progression. Brock eut un sourire avant de gémir encore quand le vampire arracha également le sous vêtement. L'avocat prit à peine le temps de jeter les lambeaux de tissu sur le sol avant de prendre durement en main l'érection palpitante du jeune homme dans sa main. Ile masturba tout en tétant le gland.

Brock poussa les hanches, essayant de pomper plus vite dans cette main et cette bouche qui le torturaient. Il se rendit confusément compte que son compagnon était encore vêtu. C'était incroyablement érotique d'être nu alors que son amant qui le suçait et le branlait était encore habillé. Le protecteur essaya de forcer son âme sœur à se redresser pour pouvoir virer ces couches de tissu superflu, mais un grondement d'avertissement l'en dissuada. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en gémissant de frustration.

- Je veux te toucheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer….

La fin de sa phrase parti dans les aigus quand Saxton l'engloutit d'un coup. Brock faillit devenir fou quand il sentit son gland taper la gorge de son vampire. Il ne put se retenir et donna des coups de reins pendant qu'il jouissait. Le jeune homme resta inerte sur le lit, la respiration laborieuse. Il aurait voulu prendre le vampire dans ses bras mais était incapable de trouver la force de bouger. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux –A quel moment les avait-il fermé ?- et vit Saxton se déshabiller à toute vitesse, envoyant ses fringues valser aux 4 coins de la chambre.

Saxton avait conscience d'avoir complétement perdu la maitrise de lui-même, mais était incapable de se réfréner.

A MOI !

Une voix hurlait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Et c'était parfait. Il ne voulait pas penser, juste ressentir. Quand il s'allongea entre les jambes de Brock, la tête au niveau de la queue toujours aussi dure, le jeune homme se laissa faire, gémissant doucement dans l'attente. Le vampire lécha les testicules offerts à ses caprices, faisant tressauter le sexe du protecteur. Puis Saxton partit à la découverte du territoire encore inexploré de son compagnon.

A MOI !

Il lécha l'entrée de ce corps, Brock se cambra et écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès. Durcissant la langue, il le pénétra de quelques millimètres et les gémissements du protecteur faisaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Pourtant, il nota la légère angoisse dans la voix de son beau brun. Le jeune homme avait peur même s'il voulait ce qui allait suivre. Saxton attrapa le cadeau de Lassiter et en vaporisa une large dose.

Brock sursauta en entendant le « Pschitt » et en sentant un liquide froid couler entre ses fesses. Malgré lui, il se raidit quand un doigt inquisiteur entreprit de le masser légèrement, puis ile doigt se fit plus insistant. Quand le vampire remonta le long de son corps pour l'embrasser, il essaya de se détendre mais fut incapable d'oublier le doigt qui le pénétrait lentement. Il gémit dans la bouche de son vampire et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, il se contracta. L'avocat laisse ses doigts immobiles pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Puis, quand il le sentit se détendre, entama un long va et vient. Brock se tortilla un peu. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas vraiment confortable non plus. Quand son compagnon plia un peu les doigts et accéléra ses mouvement, touchant un point ultrasensible à l'intérieur de lui, Brock cria de surprise et de plaisir mêlée. Saxton retira ses doigts et se positionna à genoux devant l'entrée du corps du jeune homme. Le jeune homme le regarda vaporiser quelque chose sur sa queue puis lui en remettre, faisant pénétrer le produit en lui.

- Saxton ?

L'avocat le regarda avec un léger sourire tout en étalant le mystérieux produit sur son membre. Puis il lui jeta la petite bouteille et lui laissa à peine le temps de lire l'étiquette avant de l'empaler d'un puissant coup de rein.

En toute honnêteté, Brock devait bien reconnaitre qu'il s'attendait à avoir mal, il aurait même trouvé ça normal. Et malgré cette douleur attendue, il voulait quand même avoir son mâle au plus profond de lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas mal, il ressentait de l'inconfort face à cette intrusion, mais pas de douleur. Etait-ce grâce à ce produit que le vampire avait utilisé ? « Spray Relaxant Anal » avait-il eu le temps de lire. Ses pensées s'effilochèrent quand son vampire se retira lentement puis revint en force. Brock cria de plaisir. Et quand les coups de boutoir se firent plus forts et plus rapides, il hurla. Par tous les dieux, que c'était bon !

Saxton passa les mains dans le dos de son âme sœur et le redressa, le serrant contre lui. Brock noua aussitôt les bras et les jambes autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un doux cocon. Les deux mâles s'embrassèrent tandis que l'avocat continuait ces coups de riens, de plus en plus violents. La bouche de Saxton quitta celle de Brock et s'égara dans son cou. Quand les crocs du vampire percèrent sa peau, Brock cria encore. Et quand son compagnon se nourrit de lui, il hurla encore. Sans savoir pourquoi, écoutant un instinct qui venait de se réveiller, le protecteur frappa son amant à la gorge et but avec avidité. Saxton hurla à son tour.

Les deux mâles jouirent ensemble.

Brock grimaça un peu quand Saxton se retira de lui, mais même ce léger inconfort ne put écarter les brumes de la passion et de plaisir qui lui engourdissaient l'esprit et le corps. Il était repu, comblé au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient décrire. Pourtant, quad Saxton le serra dans ses bras et parla, il faillit jouir encore une fois.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura le vampire à l'oreille.

Le protecteur se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Quelques instant plus tard, Brock sentit Saxton sursauter légèrement tandis que le vampire portait la main à son cou.

- Brock ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'as mordu ? demanda l'avocat, incrédule.

Le protecteur rougit.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Le vampire se dégagea et s'assit.

- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Brock s'exécuta docilement.

- Tu as des canines, dit le blond, sans vraiment y croire.

- Come tout le monde, non ? Railla le brun en baillant.

- Brock, insista l'avocat, tu as des dents de vampires.

Pour le coup, ça réveilla complétement le protecteur qui bondit du lit et fonça dans la salle de bains plus vite que Speedy Gonzales ne piquait le fromage. Il ouvrit grand la bouche devant le miroir et le constata par lui-même. Ses canines étaient plus longues et plus acérées qu'avant. Saxton apparut derrière lui, le visage marquée par l'inquiétude.

- Brock, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On va aller voir Aléna, lui dit-il. Elle pourra surement nous l'expliquer.

Le protecteur avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il se passait mais préférait avoir la confirmation de l'Unique. Après une douche rapide -prise séparément- les deux mâles s'habillèrent. Le vampire regarda son compagnon sortir des vêtements de son sac de voyage et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pars toujours ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira le brun. Ça va dépendre de toi. Si tu veux e moi ou pas.

Saxton alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Oh Brock, murmura-t-il dans son cou. Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir rendu les choses aussi difficiles entre nous, de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je suis désolée, qu'à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait, tu puisses croire que je te laisserais partir alors que je t'aime.

- Tu me garde alors ?

- Evidemment. Je t'aime et je me suis dédié.

Brock s'écarta de lui et se détourna. Le vampire sentit un long frisson d'angoisse remonté son échine. Que se passait-il encore ?

- Mais t'es-tu dédié parce que tu m'aimes ? Ou m'aimes-tu parce que tu t'es dédié ? demanda tristement le brun.

Saxton en resta interloqué. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer quand il vit les yeux pleins de malice de son compagnon.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai eu ! Rigola le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Puis riant toujours, il termina de s'habiller, prit son vampire par la main et ensemble, ils partirent à la recherche de la Protectrice.

Ils la trouvèrent au gymnase, occupée à mettre une raclée à Emilio.

- Mon pote, tu te relâche depuis que tu as trouvé tes âmes sœurs, ricanait Aléna.

- Tu vas voir si je me relâche, grogna t'il en se jetant sur elle.

Saxton vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas un vrai entrainement. On aurait plutôt dit deux chiots jouant. Il en fit la remarque à son compagnon.

- C'est normal, lui expliqua le jeune homme. Aléna l'a accusé à tort. Alors maintenant, elle recréait des liens avec lui.

- Un peu comme une meute ?

- Un peu, concéda Brock.

Aléna les vit et leur sourit. Ce moment d'inattention lui valut de se faire aplatir comme une crêpe par Emilio.

- Pouce, haleta-t-elle. Je me rends.

Emilio se releva et entama une danse de la victoire. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire indulgent, puis rejoignit le couple.

- Je vois que ça s'est arrangé tous les deux, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui, mais nous avons un petit problème, indiqua Brock.

- Oh putain, mais c'est pas vrai. Vous avez un vrai problème avec le bonheur, oui, se lamenta-t-elle. Vous êtes ensemble, amoureux, le lien est là et…

- J'ai bu le sang de Saxton, coupa le protecteur.

Aléna termina sa phrase par une onomatopée ressemblant un peu à ça : ircreuh.

- Comment ça tu as bu le sang de Saxton ?

- Il semblerait que j'ai des dents de vampire.

- Oh putain, tu m'as fait peur, soupira t'elle la main sur le cœur. Je suis plus toute jeune, faut pas me faire ça.

- Alors, ce n'est pas grave ? demanda Saxton.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Aléna avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes liés, nigaud.

Elle avait dit ça comme si cela expliquait tout. Le vampire la regarda, désemparé.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'Unique en attrapant une petite bouteille d'eau.

- Tu n'as rien expliqué, lui fit remarquer Brock.

La jeune femme prit le temps de vider la bouteille de son contenu avant de répondre.

- Très bien, fit-elle en refermant la bouteille vide. Le lien est différent pour chaque couple. Il y a quand même des constantes. Par exemple, vous prenez un peu de ce qu'est votre âme sœur. En l'occurrence, Saxton, tu es un vampire donc Brock a pris la partie vampire de votre relation.

- Alors, j'aurais quelque chose de Brock aussi ? S'enquit l'avocat.

- C'est probable oui, on en saura plus quand ça me manifestera. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter en avance, ajouta t'elle en voyant le vampire pâlir légèrement. Tel que je vois les choses, il y a des chances que ce soit un accroissement de tes capacités de dématérialisation ou alors tu seras capable de manipuler la glace. Rien de grave.

- Tu veux dire quoi par un accroissement de ses capacités de dématérialisation ? interrogea Brock.

- Putain, mais vous êtes des casses pieds avec vos questions sans fin, grogna-t-elle. Saxton se dématérialise dans ce monde, non ? Si ça se trouve, il pourra le faire pour aller ailleurs. Maintenant vous êtes gentils, mais plus de questions.

Et elle les planta là. Alors que la Protectrice atteignait la porte, Saxton réalisa quelque chose.

- Aléna ! Appela-t-il.

- Quoi encore ? s'écria-t-elle, excédée.

- Tu as pris quoi de Lassiter.

Elle le regarda un long moment puis sortit tout en bougonnant :

- Des putains d'ailes.

Les deux mâles éclatèrent de rire.

En sortant du gymnase, Aléna croisa Ben qui semblait l'attendre, appuyé conte un mur.

- Ben, le salua-t-elle.

- Aléna.

Les deux protecteurs se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, les visages similairement graves. Puis un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

- Beau boulot, lui dit-elle.

- Merci, répondit-il calmement. Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir que j'allais manquer me faire tuer.

- Tu as embrassé son âme sœur, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Je te rappelle que c'était ta demande. Non pas que ça m'ai déplu, ne te trompe pas, mais j'aurais parfaitement pu me passer de la partie ou je me suis fait jeter hors de cette chambre, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- Pauvre chou, railla-t-elle.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? demanda t'il.

- Oui, répondit elle. Ils sont enfin ensemble et heureux en plus. Merci pour ton aide, Ben.

- Ce fut un plaisir, lui répondit-il en lui faisant une petite courbette.


	31. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Saxton regardait Aléna et Lassiter jouer au billard contre Qhuinn et Blay. Les deux couples étaient visiblement en osmose. Lassiter ne manquait pas une occasion de toucher sa compagne chaque fois qu'elle passait à portée de main. Laquelle le regardait avec tendresse. Et parfois, elle lui jetait des regards noirs depuis l'autre côté de la table. L'ange y répondait par des regards innocents. Saxton sourit. Il savait à présent ce que ces regards voulaient dire. Il découvrait encore les joies du lien qui l'unissait à Brock. Et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Quand Brock s'assit à ses côtés, une bière à la main, et lui demanda :

- Ça va ?

Le vampire embrassa son mâle.

- Très bien.

Puis avec un soupir d'aise, il s'installa confortablement dans les bras du protecteur qui le serra contre lui.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Tout était parfait.

FIN


	32. petit mot

Bonsoir à tous et toutes,

voila l'histoire de Brock et Saxton est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire

A bientôt pour d'autres aventures ^^


End file.
